Tuan Misterius Kim Jongin
by flexo WKS
Summary: Sebenarnya Sehun sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Jongin yang misterius. Ia menolak untuk menyebut rasa penasarannya itu adalah rasa peduli. Mungkin ia harus mengurangi hobinya menonton film fantasy. YAOI/KAIHUN/EXO
1. Chapter 1

Tuan Misterius Kim Jongin

.

.

.  
Sehun tidak tahu Jongin itu manusia jenis apa dan dari golongan mana. Bahkan ia sempat berfikir mungkin Kim Jongin itu sebagai alien bertopeng manusia. Pasalnya, laki-laki itu sangat pendiam di kelasnya meskipun sudah tiga bulan pindah ke sekolah Sehun. Sebenarnya Sehun sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Jongin yang misterius. Ia menolak untuk menyebut rasa penasarannya itu adalah rasa peduli. Mungkin ia harus mengurangi hobinya menonton film fantasy.

Salahkan saja Hong Songsaengnim yang menyuruh Jongin duduk di bangku sebelahnya padahal bangku di samping Baekhyun juga kosong. Otomatis ia jadi memperhatikan Jongin yang ia anggap aneh itu. Laki-laki yang berkulit lebih gelap dari dirinya itu bahkan sekalipun tidak pernah menoleh ke arah nya. Beberapa kali ia mencoba mengajak bicara Jongon tapi hanya di balas dengan jawaban singkat dan suara nyaris tak terdengar. Padahal jika Jongin mau sedikit saja lebih ramah, ia pasti akan sangat populer pikir Sehun.

Jongin datang, mengabaikan Sehun yang tersenyum ramah padanya. Ah Sudahlah. Ia menyerah menjadi teman sebangku yang baik. Mulai hari ini, detik ini juga, Sehun tidak akan peduli lagi dengan Kim Jongin. Namja misterius, bukan misterius, tapi sok misterius menurut Sehun.

Guru Lee datang, membuat kelas itu menjadi senyap. Siapa yang tidak tau guru Lee? Lee Donghae. Pak Guru tampan yang terkenal killer. Se berisik apapun Sehun, ia akan berusaha tidak bersuara jika Guru Lee sedang mengajar. Jangan kan berbisik, bernapas saja ia lakukan se pelan mungkin. Pernah ia hampir bersin sekali. Tapi kemudian membekap mulutnya dan justru menimbulkan suara aneh. Sehun berakhir dengan berdiri di depan kelas mengerjakan soal fisika yang sangat ia tidak sukai. Ia benci fisika.

.

.

.  
Namanya Park Chanyeol. Ia kapten tim basket SMA Daeheul. Tampan dan jago olahraga. Dua hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya jadi pangeran di sekolahnya. Minus kelakuan konyolnya. Ia sedikit berisik. Bibirnya selalu tersenyum. Kebiasaannya setiap jam istirahat adalah ke kelas Sehun. Mereka itu best friend. BFF kata orang-orang. Di mana ada Chanyeol, disitu ada Sehun. Kecuali jika jam pelajaran, kelas mereka beda. Satu lagi anggota BFF Sehun. Namanya Kim Jongdae, satu kelas dengan Chanyeol.

Kim Jongdae itu sedikit gila menurut Sehun. Ia sering menertawakan hal yang menurut Sehun tidak lucu. Mungkin kotak tertawa nya konslet atau semacamnya. Diantara mereka Jongdae yang paling pandai. Kontras dengan pembawaanya yang terkesan kurang serius. Bahkan Guru Lee tidak akan marah jika Jongdae menginterupsi penjelasanya.

"Sehun-ah, mau ke kantin?" Tanya Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan duduk di depan Sehun.

"Kajja," sambung Sehun yang kemudian berjalan meninggal kan kursi nya, sekilas melihat Jongin yang mengeluarkan mp3 playernya. Selalu seperti itu jika istirahat. Sehun sempat berfikir, seberapa banyak Jongin sarapan hingga ia mampu bertahan tidak makan hingga pulang sekolah? Pasti sangat banyak.

" Kau tidak mengajak teman sebangku mu?" Tanya Jongdae. Aneh sekali. Biasanya Sehun akan mengajak Jongin makan meski tak pernah di hiraukan.

Sehun melihat Jongin lagi. Kali ini bukan hanya sekilas,"Aku lelah menjadi orang baik, lagipula ia tak akan menanggapi ku. Mungkin makanannya tidak sama dengan kita," kata Sehun sambil mengangkat bahu.

Jongin melirik ke arah Sehun. Apa? Apa Jongin mendengar nya? Bukankah ia sedang mendengar kan musik. Ini pasti hanya kebetulan. Benar, Sehun yakin itu. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya membuat Jongin kesal. Jongin bahkan entah sudah berapa kali membuatnya mengumpat tertahan. Bukankah wajar jika Sehun membalasnya, meskipun ia bukan tipe orang yang suka balas dendam. Tapi jika itu Jongin? Sehun pikir tidak masalah. Bukankah ia tidak akan lagi baik kepada teman sebangkunya itu? Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian berjalan keluar kelas di ikuti kedua sahabat karibnya.

"Hey? Apa maksudmu dengan makanan Jongin berbeda?" Tanya Jongdae antusias.

"Dia tidak pernah makan si sekolah, mungkin dia Vampir. Atau Alien." jawab Sehun asal-asalan.

"Mwoya? Mana ada yang seperti itu." Timpa Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol benar, hentikan hobi nonton film fantasy mu itu,"

"Sinchayeo, bukan aku yang aneh. Tapi Kim Jongin, kalian tidak merasakan ya? Jika kalian sebangku dengannya pasti kalian akan merasa terganggu juga."  
Chanyeol dan Jongdae saling memandang. Sahabat mereka mulai tidak waras sepertinya.

.

.

.  
Hari ini Chanyeol ada jadwal latihan basket. Sehun hanya berdua dengan Jongdae. Di depan gerbang Sekolah Sehun melihat Jongin yang sedang berjalan cepat. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk membuntuti Kim Jongin. Tidak sama sekali. Ia hanya penasaran. Lagi pula ia belum pernah bertemu Jongin waktu pulang sekolah. Ini kesempatan langka dan tidak boleh di sia-siakan.

"Jongdae-ah, aku ada urusan. Kau pulang duluan. Jangan mengikutiku. Jalja, aku pergi dulu," Ucap Sehun tergesa-gesa.

Jongdae menatap Sehun yang tengah berlari dengan heran. Apa lagi yang akan dilakukan anak itu. Kemudian ia mengangguk-angguk paham ketika melihat seseorang di depan Sehun. Ia rasa Sehun mulai terobsesi dengan Tuan Misterius itu. Ia kenal Sehun. Ia tahu bocah itu tidak akan bisa diam jika sudah mulai penasaran. Sepertinya ia harus pulang sendiri hari ini.

.

.

.  
Sehun menggigit bibirnya. Ia cemas. Rumah Jongin jauh sekali. Setelah naik bis tadi, sudah sekitar setengah jam ia berjalan mengikuti Jongin. Rasanya ia ingin pulang saja, tapi ia tidak yakin bisa mengingat jalan pulang. Sudah berapa gang yang ia lewati, tapi Jongin masih juga belum berhenti. Sehun sedikit ngos-ngosan mengikuti Jongin. Jalanya cepat sekali. Atau mungkin fisiknya yang terlalu lemah? Salahkan saja hobi nya yang setiap hari memencet keyboard dan mouse di depan PC. Harusnya ia punya hobi yang lebih berbobot.  
Sehun mengerjapkan matanya ketika ia berbelok ke sebuah gang buntu dan mendapati tidak ada Jongin di sana. Ia yakin duaratus persen melihat Jongin tadi ke tempat ini. Mungkin asumsinya selama ini benar? Jongin bukan manusia? Ia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau mengikutiku?"

DEGG!

Sehun yakin itu suara Jongin meskipun jarang mendengar nya. Antara gugup, takut dan malu bercampur menjadi satu. Rasanya jantung Sehun mau meledak. Oh Tuhan apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Ia tidak mungkin mengelak. Ia sudah tertangkap basah. Skak matt. Sudah tidak bisa bergerak. Ia sudah mati langkah.

"Nuguya? Kau ini makhluk apa? Vampir? Alien? Atau apa?"

"JAWAB AKU OH SEHUN!"

Sehun hanya terdiam. Mencoba untuk tidak berteriak. Ia masih punya harga diri. Mata tajam Jongin menatapnnya. Membuat ia membeku. Sehun jadi semakin takut. Ia sempat berfikir mungkin Jongin bukan vampir ataupun alien. Mungkin ia seorang penyihir. Dan namja itu sedang memantrainya sekarang.

Jongin melangkah pelan mendekati Sehun. Sehun jadi teringat adegan di salah satu film horor. Ia melangkah mundur. Mencoba untuk menjauhi Jongin meski ia tau di belakangnya ada sebuah dinding. Setidaknya ia bisa hidup beberapa detik lebih lama. Pikirannya mulai kacau saat Jongin sudah di dekat Sehun.

Tangan Jongin meraih kerah kemeja Sehun. Menariknya hingga membuat wajah mereka berdekatan. Ia dapat dengan jelas merasakan tubuh Sehun yang gemetaran, dan detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Bocah ini benar-benar konyol.

"A,.. aku hanya pen..."

"Kau mengikutiku?!"

"NE! AKU MENGIKUTIMU!" Entah kenapa ia justru berteriak.

"Wae?"

"Aku hanya penasaran, tidak lebih. Tolong jangan bunuh aku."

PLAKKK!

"Aw, kenapa kau memukul kepalaku."

"Agar otakmu itu bisa bekerja dengan benar, aku manusia."

"Jinjja?"

Jongin melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di baju Sehun. Wajah Sehun yang memang sudah pucat bertambah pucat. Keringat nya bercucuran. Dan napasnya masih saling berlomba. Ia mengelus dadanya lega. Jongin tak habis pikir dengan namja albino di depannya ini.

"Aku manusia, makan nasi juga,sama sepertimu. Apa lagi yang ingin kau tahu?"

"Kenapa kau diam saja di kelas dan mengacuhkanku?"

"Karena aku tidak suka bersekolah di sana, arra? Kau puas?"

"Kenapa tidak suka?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, sekarang pulanglah."

"Tapi, Jongin-ssi... "

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku, tidak tahu jalan pulang," ucap Sehun dengan suara mengecil. Ia malu. Benar-benar malu.

"Bukan urusanku." Timpal Jongin yang kemudian pergi meninggal kan tempat itu.  
.

.

.  
"Annyeong,Oh Sehun imnida. Teman sebangku Jongin,"sapa Sehun riang di hadapan seorang laki-laki berwajah kalem di hadap nya yang ia tahu merupakan kakak Jongin.

Junmyeon memandang wajah Sehun yang tersenyum riang dengan tatapan aneh. Di belakangnya ada Jongin yang tengah memasang muka masam. Bukan muka masam Jongin yang aneh. Tapi laki-laki bernama Sehun ini. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak sama sekali. Yang menurut Junmyeon aneh adalah Sehun yang mengaku sebagai teman Jongin. Yang benar saja. Sejak kapan Jongin punya teman di sekolah barunya?

"Dia akan menginap untuk semalam. Dan jangan melihat kami seperti itu," kata Jongin kesal.

"Arra, bersenang-senanglah, anggap rumah sendiri."

"Ne, hyung. Maaf merepotkan."

Jongin menarik lengan Sehun untuk mengikuti nya. Membawa namja itu ke kamarnya. Harusnya ia tidak membawa Sehun ke sini. Harusnya ia biarkan saja Oh Sehun tidur di jalan. Kacau. Semuanya kacau gara-gara Sehun. Dosa apa ia di masa lalu hingga Tuhan mengirimkan Sehun ke dalam hidupnya?

Sehun tak habis pikir. Kamar Jongin sangat rapi. Membuat aura misterius Jongin semakin terasa. Cat dinding berwarna krem. Tempat tidur berseprei hitam. Meja belajar, lemari,sebuah sofa panjang, dan sebuah bas yang Sehun kira adalah gitar listrik. Dan sebuah foto seorang anak kecil dan anak yang lebih kecil lagi. Itu pasti Jongin dan kakaknya.

"Jongin, aku boleh mandi tidak?"

"Mandi saja sana,"

"Boleh pinjam baju?"  
"Tidak!"

"Aish, kau pelit sekali," ejek Sehun.

"Kau berisik sekali,"

"Aku tau,"

Jongin melirik Sehun yang sedang mem pout kan bibir. Jawaban macam apa itu. Ia tahu dan ia masih saja terus berisik. Entahlah, Jongin sedikit tidak nyaman melihat wajah Sehun. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur menuju lemari pakaianya. Mengambil sebuah kaos asal-asalan kemudian melemparnya ke arah Sehun.

"Kamar mandinya diluar. Tanya saja Junmyeon Hyung. Aku lelah, jangan ganggu aku,"

Jongin melempar sebuah bantal ke lantai.

"Kau tidur di sofa."

"Mwoya?"

"Kalau tidak mau tidur saja di jalan,"

"Arraseo."

.

.

.  
Sehun mematikan shower kemudian meraih handuk di dekatnya. Memakai baju Jongin membuatnya merasa sedikit aneh. Ia jadi tersipu sendiri. Dia memukuli kepalanya. Menyuruh otaknya untuk bekerja dengan benar. Jangan gila, bagaimana ia bisa merasa sangat senang hanya karena memakai baju Jongin. Tolong, dia masih normal.  
Ia melangkah menuju kamar Jongin. Membuka pelan kenop pintu. Memastikan keadaan di dalam kamar aman sebelum kakinya melangkah masuk. Tidak ada suara. Hanya ada Jongin yang sedang memejamkan mata di atas tempat tidur. Sehun melangkah mendekat. Mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Jongin. Memastikan namaja bwrkulit lebih gelap itu benar-benar terlelap.

"Mwo? Bulu matamu panjang sekali," gumam Sehun pelan.

Tangannya tanpa sadar bergerak ke arah wajah Jongin dengan ringan. Jarinya telunjuk nya menyentuh bulu mata Jongin.

SRETTTTT

BRAKKKK!

Entah apa yang terjadi tadi. Sehun terlalu syok untuk memikirkan nya. Yang ia sadari saat ini adalah posisi nya yang sangat intim dengan Jongin. Ia berada di atas ranjang dengan Jongin duduk di perutnya. Dadanya seakan mau meledak. Jantungnya berdebar hebat. Ini salah, Sehun tahu yang ia rasakan ini adalah salah. Ia ingin berontak tapi tenaganya seakan lenyap.  
Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun. Ia ingin menolaknya. Tapi adrenalinya tak cukup kuat. Ia memejamkan matanya. Hanya itu yang dapat ia lakukan. Setidaknya begitulah yang dilakukan tokoh utama wanita di dalam drama yang Sehun tonton dalam situasi seperti ini. Well, tapi ia bukan tokoh utama wanita kan. Dia seorang pria. Dan pria macam apa yang bertingkah seperti ini. Apa mungkin ia menyukai Jongin. Tiadak! Sehun menolak keras. Ia tidak menyukai Jongin.

FIN! 


	2. Chapter 2

Tuan Misterius Kim Jongin

.

.

.

.

.

Hembusan napas Jongin menerpa permukaan wajah Sehun. Meski tak melihat, ia tahu jarak mereka sangat dekat. Detak jantungnya sangat tak beraturan. Cepat dan sangat keras tanpa ritme yang pasti. Ia gugup. Ia seorang pria dan merasa gugup karena pria lain yang menurut pendapatnya saat ini akan menciumnya.

PLAKKKK!

Sehun mengelus kepalanya.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku Oh Sehun."

"Appuga,"Sehun membuka mata.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku lelah. Jangan mengganggu ku."

"Arraseo, menyingkir dari tubuhku."

"Kenapa kau memejamkan mata?" Tanya Jongin sambil tersenyum.

Sehun membeku. Jongin adalah penyihir. Ia sedang memantrai nya, membuatnya membeku. Hell, dari awal Sehun sudah menduga. Pasti Jongin akan sangat populer jika ia sering tersenyum. Tidak, tidak boleh. Tidak ada yang boleh melihat Jongin tersenyum. Ini adalah rahasia. Hanya ia yang boleh melihatnya.

"Me, menyingkir dari tubuhku, Kim Jongin! Kau berat!"

"Mwoya? Kenapa muka mu memerah?"

Apa? Memerah? Sehun menutup pipinya dengan kedua tangannya. Jongin menggulingkan tubuhnya, berbaring di samping Sehun. Dia hampir saja tertawa melihat ekspresi Sehun. Bocah itu terlalu lucu, atau selera humor nya yang tiba-tiba berubah? Mungkin dia sudah tertular keanehan Sehun. Ya, baginya Sehun itu aneh.

Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya masih dengan tangan menempel di pipi. Ia menghembus kan napasnya lega karena Jongin tidak bertanya lagi padanya. Sebenarnya, ia tidak tahu kenapa mukanya memerah. Apa benar memerah? Atau Jongin berbohong?

"Kau tidur?"

Jongin tak menjawab. Antara benar-benar sudah tidur atau mungkin memang tak mau menjawab. Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia melangkah ke soffa coklat tua di ujung kamar Kim Jongin. Mrebahkan tubuhnya. Ia lelah sekali hari ini.

Sehun menekuk kakinya. Tubuhnya terlalu tinggi untuk tidur di sofa. Sangat tidak nyaman kalau boleh di bilang. Tapi ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak merengek minta tidur di kasur. Lagipula, kasur Jongin itu single bad. Akan sangat sempit untuk dua orang.

Ia membuka tas nya dan meraih handphone pintar nya. Ia lupa memberi kabar ibunya. Ponselnya tidak menyala. Ia terlalu takut untuk mengusik Jongin. Akhirnya ia memilih keluar dari kamar. Meminta bantuan kakak Jongin terasa jauh lebih bijaksana daripada membangun kan Jongin saat ini.

Junmyeon tengah melakukan sesuatu dengan laptopnya ketika Sehun muncul di hadapannya. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Tersenyum ramah, sebenarnya ia memang selalu tersenyum seperti itu. Sehun jauh lebih menyukai Junmyeon daripada Jongin. Hanya orang tidak waras yang menyukai Jongin dengan sikap dinginnya itu.

"Wae, Sehun-ah?"

"Boleh pinjam telepon? Ponsel ku mati, aku harus menghubungi ibuku."

"Ah, arraseo," Junmyeon mengambil ponsel di sakunya. Menyerahkannya pada Jongin.

"Gomawo, Hyung."

.

.

.

Matanya terbuka. Badannya terasa sakit semua. Sehun berganti posisi menjadi duduk. Di liriknya tempat tudur Jongin. Tidak ada. Mwoya? Jam berapa ini? Apa Jongin sudah pergi ke Sekolah? Sehun berlari ke arah pintu.

BRAKKKK!

"Arghhh.."

Sayangnya pintu itu terbuka terlebih dahulu. Jongin menatap heran Sehun yang terkapar di lantai sambil memegangi hidungnya. Hidungnya mengeluarkan darah. Entah karena terantuk pintu, atau karena melihat Jongin yang hanya berbalut handuk di pinggangnya dengan rambut basah. Yang jelas ia mimisan karena salah Jongin.

"Kau, kapan akan berhenti bertingkah konyol?"

"A, aku hanya takut jika kau berangkat sekolah terlebih dulu."

Jongin keluar dari kamarnya. Mengambil kotak obat lalu kembali. Dia bahkan belum berpakaian. Kalau saja Sehun menginap di rumahnya sehari lagi, ia pasti tak segan-segan membunuh namja Oh itu.

Sehun memandangi Jongin yang masuk lagi ke kamar. Sebenarnya bukan Jongin yang ia pandangi, tapi abs kotak yang tercetak di perut Jongin. Apa yang dilakukan Jongin hingga ia punya abs? Entah kenapa Sehun jadi ingin rajin olah raga mulai saat ini. Yang ia lihat saat ini adalah sosok Kim Jongin yang tampak sangat keren dengan abs nya. Bahkan Chanyeol saja tak punya abs.

"Lakukan sesuatu dengan hidungmu, dan cepat mandi atau akan ku tinggal." Ia menyerahkan kotak putih itu kepada Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun berada di meja makan keluarga Kim. Ia mengamati setiap detail makanan yang ada di meja. Ah, kelihatan lezat.

"Makanlah Sehun-ah, jangan sungkan-sungkan," kata Junmyeon yang melihat Sehun hanya diam saja sambil menatap buas ke arah makanan di depanya.

"Nne, Hyung."

Sehun mencicipi makanan di hadapnya. Enak. Meskipun masakan ibunya jauh lebih enak, tapi ini tidak beda Jauh. Ia melahapnya dengan sangat bersemangat hingga mendapat tatapan aneh dari Jongin.

"Aku berangkat dulu." Kata Jongin yang kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Hell, mata Sehun melotot. Ia ingin mengumpat Jongin sekarang juga. Perasetan dengan janjinya pada sang Kakek untuk menjadi orang baik yang tidak pernah berkata kasar. Masalahnya ia sudah dewasa, dan kondisinya membuat ia tidak bisa menahan emosi.

Mulutnya penuh dengan makanan, dan Jongin tanpa rasa bersalah meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ada yang salah dengan atitude Jongin. Atau mungkin otaknya. Padahal kakaknya saja sangat baik. Kenapa adiknya jadi seperti itu?

Ia menelan makanan yang belum sepenuhnya hancur dalam mulutnya dengan pakasa. Menyambar gelas di depannya dan meminum isinya dengan terburu-buru. Ia berpamitan dengan Junmyeon kemudian berlari keluar menyusul Jongin. Bahkan sepatu nya pun tak ia pakai dengan benar.

"Ah, Sial! Dia cepat sekali. Ke mana dia pergi?"

"Kau lambat sekali," kata suara di belakang Sehun.

Jongin tengah berdiri bersandar di dinding pagar rumahnya sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. Ia beranjak pergi diikuti Sehun yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Hey, jangan cepat-cepat Kim Jongin,"

"Kau yang terlalu lambat, kakimu itu panjang, melangkah lah lebih lebar. Mereka tidak akan patah hanya karena kau melangkah sedikit lebih lebar."

"Kau yang terlalu cepat."

SRETTT

Jongin menarik tangan Sehun. Memaksanya untuk bisa menyesuakan diri dengan langkah cepatnya. Bukan menggenggam tangan seperti adegan di drama komedi romantis. Lagipula, Jongin bukan tipe laki-laki romantis. Ia juga tidak suka bertindak romantis. Apalagi kepada seorang namja. Ia menarik ujung lengan kemeja Sehun. Sehun jadi merasa direndahkan.

.

.

.

Pagi yang tenang di SMA Daeheul sirna seketika ketika Jongin menginjakkan kakinya di halaman depan bersama Sehun di sampingnya. Padahal Jongin sudah bilang untuk tidak lagi mengekor padanya setelah mereka tiba di sekolah. Tapi Sehun seolah tak mendengar. Ia justru dengan bangga berjalan beriringan dengan Jongin sambil seolah berkata, 'Hey aku berangkat sekolah bersama Tuan Misterius Kim Jongin!'

Ia tidak bisa menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini. Ia bukan Sehun yang sama sekali tidak peka dengan kondisi. Ingin rasanya Jongin menendang Sehun sekuat tenaga agar bocah itu terlempar jauh ke atas awan.

"Sudah ku bilang menjauh dariku,"

"Arraseo!" Seru Sehun jengah. Dia bukan makhluk pembawa virus mematikan yang harus di hindari. Kim Jongin itu sangat berlebihan menurutnya.

Sehun melangkah lebar-lebar meninggal kan Jongin. Ia bisa berjalan lebih cepat daripada Jongin. Ia bisa lebih dulu sampai dikelas dan membuktikan ia tak mengikuti Jongin. Sekolah mereka sama, kelas mereka juga bahkan bangku mereka sama. Wajar jika ia berjalan dengan arah yang sama. Jongin saja yang menurutnya terlalu narsis. Ia kira ia sekeren GD? Jongin itu hanya terlihat keren ketika tidak pakai atasan. Ah, apa yang dia pikirkan sebenarnaya?

.

.

.

"Buatlah kelompok 2 orang, kerjakan tugas di halaman 183 bagian pertama, minggu depan harus sudah selesai, arraseo?" Kata Guru Kwon di depan kelas.

"NEE" jawab anak muridnya serempak.

Sang guru Cantik tersenyum manis. Kemudian berlalu pergi meninggal kan kelas. Sehun sangat menyukai Guru Kwon. Sebenarnya hampir semua siswa di sana menyukai Guru itu. Baik, cantik dan sangat penyabar. Andai saja Guru Lee seperti Guru Kwon, mungkin Sehun akan pintar dalam mata pelajaran fisika. Meakipun hanya sedikit.

"Kau mau sekelompok denganku?" Tawar Sehun riang. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak bisa memasang wajah suram. Ia terlahir dengan bakat itu.

Jongin terdiam, ia berfikir sejenak. Menatap Sehun malas. Ia benar-benar malas harus berhubungan dengan Sehun lagi. Tapi tak ada seorangpun yang bisa ia jadikan teman se kelompoknya. Hanya Sehun yang cukup ia kenal di kelas nya. Ia benar-benar terlihat payah kali ini.

"Hm,"

"Arraseo, sabtu besok. Di rumahku atau di rumahmu?"

"Terserah," kata Jongin acuh.

.

.

.

Sehun bangun tidur dan langsung merapikan kamarnya. Hari ini hari sabtu dan sekolahnya libur. Ia sebenarnya tidak punya hobi membersihkan kamarnya. Selama masih ada tempat untuk tidur ia nyaman-nyaman saja. Tapi pagi ini berbeda. Jongin akan kerumahnya untuk tugas mereka. Melihat kamar Jongin yang sangat rapi membuat Sehun tidak mau kalah, ia juga bisa rapi sebenarnya meskipun perlu sedikit di paksa. Lagi pula ia pernah membaca artikel tentang orang yang memeiliki kamar berantakan cenderung orang yang cerdas dan kreatif.

Masih jam tujuh pagi dan Sehun sudah berada di ruang keluarga. Ibu Sehun bahkan sempat mencubit pipinya keras-keras. Ia tidak bermimpi. Putra semata wayangnya yang biasanya bangun jam sembilan pagi di hari libur itu tampak ceria di jam tujuh pagi. Apa anaknya sudah berubah menjadi anak idaman nya selama ini. Meskipun sedikit curiga, tapi Ibu Sehun tetap merasa senang. Anaknya sudah lebih dewasa sekarang. Betapa terharunya ia.

"Eomma, hari ini masaklah lebih banyak, temanku akan kesini."

"Jongdae? Chanyeol?"

"Aniyeo, kalau mereka yang kesini aku akan meminta Eomma untuk tidak masak."

"Nuguya?"

"Teman baru, kami akan mengerjakan tugas bersama."

"Arraseo,"

"Aboji belum bangun?"

"Dia sudah betangkat kerja dari tadi, hari ini dia harus masuk kerja,"

.

.

.

Sehun berlari kecil dari kamarnya ketika mendengar suara bel dari balik pintu utama. Itu pasti Jongin, karena hari ini ia melarang Chanyeol dan Jongdae untuk datang ke rumahnya. Sehun bilang hari ini ia sibuk. Sibuk dengan tamu spesialnya.

Tanganya membuka kenop pintu, dan mendapati Kim Jongin tengah berdiri di depannya. Celana jeans warna biru, kemeja warna hitam dengan kaos putih di dalamnya. Ia tampak sangat keren hari ini.

"Samapai kapan kau akan membiarkanku berdiri di sini?"

"Ah, silahkan masuk." Ucap Sehun. Geez, apa tadi dia baru saja mengagumi Kim Jongin? Lupakan. Lupakan itu. Sehun yakin tidak.

"Kau tidak tersesat?" Tanya Sehun basa-basi. Dan menurut Jongin itu sangat basi.

"Aku bukan dirimu, jadi jangan khawatir." Sehun lebih memilih Jongin tidak menjawabnya.

Ia mengajak Jongin ke ruang makan. Agak sedikit membuat Jongin bingung. Ia kesini bukan untuk makan, tapi untuk mengerjakan tugas bahasa dari Guru Kwon. Sebenarnya ia ingin protes, karena ia tak ingin berlama-lama disini. Tapi melihat seorang wanita cantik berumur empat puluhan yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya, ia mengurungkan niatnya itu. Tanpa diperkenalkan ia sudah tau. Itu Ibu Sehun. Menurut Jongin mereka sangat mirip. Pantas saja muka Sehun cantik. Ia mirip ibunya.

"Annyeong, Kim Jongin imnida," kata Jongin memperkenalkan diri.

"Wah, kau sangat tampan. Aku Ibunya Sehun,"

Jongin tersenyum kecil mendengar pujian itu. Agak sedikit malu di puji tampan oleh orang dewasa meskipun ia tahu ia memang tampan.

"Duduklah, makan dulu. Aku sengaja masak banyak hari ini."

"Ne, ahjuma."

Sehun merasa aneh. Jongin yang terus tersenyum di depan Ibunya terlihat begitu berbeda. Bukan Jongin si Tuan Misterius berwajah kaku. Tapi Jongin si Anak Manis yang penurut. Awalnya Sehun kira Jongin hanya bersandiwara. Tapi bagaimana mungkin orang yang bersandiwara bisa terlihat segembira itu. Kalau di perhatikan Jongin yang seperti ini sangat manis. Ia lebih suka Jongin yang manis daripada Jongin yang dingin.

"Jadi kau tinggal di apgeujeong dengan kakak laki-lakimu?"

"Ne," jawab Jongin setelah menelan makanannya. Bagaimana ya, Ibu Sehun itu sangat baik. Ia menyukai wanita ini. Jongin itu sulit sekali menyukai seseorang. Yang dia suaki hanya dirinya sendiri dan kakak laki-lakinya.

"Kemana orang tuamu? Tinggal di daerah lain?" Tanya Sehun yang dari tadi merasa di acuhkan. Bahkan ibunya sendiri terlihat lebih senang ngobrol dengan Jongin.

Entah hanya perasaan Sehun atau memang suasananya menjadi hening. Jongin diam sesaat. Begitu juga pasangan ibu dan anak itu. Sehun jadi merasa tidak enak. Jongin terlihat bingung. Seperti bukan Jongin yang ia tahu.

"Mereka sudah meninggal,"

Sehun menundukan kepalanya. Bodoh, seharusnya ia tidak bertanya tentang itu. Suasana menjadi canggung dalam sekejap.

"Ma, maaf, aku.."

"Gwenchana,"

Tangan Ibu Sehun terulur menggenggam tangan Jongin. Sangat lembut, kapan terakhir kali Jongin merasakan sentuhan ibunya? Ia sudah lupa. Ia masih sangat kecil ketika ibunya meninggal. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba mengingat ibunya, ia tak pernah bisa. Itu sudah terlalu lama.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Eomma, kau boleh kesini kapan pun kau mau,arra?" kata Ibu Sehun dengan suara parau. Air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa ia tahan.

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Ia tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Mungkin tangisnya akan pecah. Jadi seperti ini rasanaya punya Ibu? Seperti ini rasanya masakan seorang Ibu? Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Gomawo, Eomma," dan setitik air matanya jatuh seiring dengan kalimat singkat itu. Bibirnya sedikit kelu.

Oh tidak, tangisan ibu Sehun semakin menjadi. Ia bangkit dari kursinya. Mendekap Jongin dalam pelukannya. Hatinya tak kuat melihat wajah Jongin. Ia seorang ibu, dan ia dapat merasakan kesedihan di tatapan mata Jongin. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa diam saja?

'Jadi ini rasanya pelukan seorang ibu?'

.

.

.

.

FIN~

.

.

.

Anyeong,kependekan? Iya saya tahu. Harap maklumi pemula ini.

.

.

Kemarin bayak yang protes karena di ending saya tulis FIN. Sebenarnya memang niat bikin chapter, tapi gak janji bisa update cepet. Jadi dibikin FIN aja. Intinya, meskipun tulisannya FIN, tapi cerita ini masih bisa lanjut lagi.

.

.

Entah kenapa Chapter dua jadi seperti ini.

.

.

Ini masih awal misteri di balik Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

Thx for reading.

#bow


	3. Chapter 3

Tuan Misterius Kim Jongin

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun bertingkah seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu. Begitu juga Jongin. Mereka sama sekali tidak membahas hal itu ketika masuk ke kamar Sehun. Tapi tetap saja meski berusaha untuk bersikap biasa, Sehun masih merasa tidak nyaman. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka. Kim Jongin bisa terlihat selemah itu. Sisi lain dari Kim Jongin. Sisi yang tak pernah ia tahu. Itu membuat Sehun menjadi semakin ingin dekat dengan Jongin. Jongin pasti sangat kesepian.

"Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihanmu, jadi jangan mengasihiku," ucap Jongin yang tetap sibuk dengan buku tulisnya.

"A, aku tidak..."

"Kau melihatku seolah aku ini anak kucing yang di buang,"

"Annieyeo, kau ini sok tau sekali."

"Aku memang tahu. Kau itu mudah sekali di baca. Perbaikilah ekspresi wajahmu itu. Kau terlalu spontan."

"Aku tidak seperti itu."

"Jinjja?" Jongin menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Ia menatap Sehun yang sedang salah tingkah.

Oh Sehun kesal. Kenapa Jongin tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti itu? Dan yang paling membuatnya kesal adalah, kenapa ia harus salah tingkah seperti ini? Dengan rasa panas di pipinya, pasti ia sedang tersipu saat ini. Terkutuklah kau kim Jongin. Kalau boleh memilih, Sehun lebih suka Jongin yang pendiam daripada yang banyak bicara. Meskipun keduanya sama buruknya.

"Kau tidak percaya aku bisa membaca mu dari ekspresi mu?"

"Mana ada yang seperti itu, jangan bercanda!"

"Arraseo, waktu itu, ketika kau menginap di kamarku, ketika wajahmu memerah, kau berpikir aku akan menciummu. Benarkan?"

BLUSHHHHH

Sehun ingin sekali menenggelamkan wajahnya di sungai Han. Ia sekarang terlihat sangat merah, dan salah tingkah. Beberapa kali ia ingin membela diri tapi tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia yakin Kim Jongin pasti berbohong tentang dirinya yang seorang manusia. Dia itu penyihir.

"Masih tidak percaya? Kau juga..."

Hmmp!

Sehun membekap mulut Jongin. Tidak. Ia tidak mau dengar.

.

.

.

Hari ini Guru Kwon menagih tugas yang ia berikan. Sehun maju menyerahkan tugasnya. Ngomong-ngomong soal tugas, ia tidak bicara dengan Jongin sejak itu. Bagaimana bisa ia bicara ketika menatap matanya saja ia sudah membeku. Setiap kali ia melirik ke arah Jongin, pasti mata mereka bertemu.

Bahkan kadang ia uring-uringan sendiri ketika ibunya menanyakan tentang Jongin. Jongin lagi, Jongin lagi. Apa belum cukup setiap malam ia bermimpi tentang Jongin dan abs kotaknya? Ia masih mengingat nya dengan jelas kalau soal itu.

Jongin dibuat geli sendiri melihat tingkah Sehun. Ia menyukai bagaimana Sehun yang susah payah untuk menghindarinya. Ia menikmatinya. Bocah itu sangat lucu mengabaikan fakta bawa ia adalah laki-laki dengan mulut kasar.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Sehun melirik asal suara itu. Jarang sekali Jongin memulai pembicaraan. Tapi kenapa ketika ia bicara, perkataannya tidak ada yang wajar. Terutama akhir-akhir ini. Meskipun intensitas bicara Jongin meningkat, tapi itu bukan hal yang menurut Sehun menjadi lebih baik. Apa ini Jongin yang sebenarnya?

"Hya, Kim Jongin. Kenapa kau jadi cerewet sekali. Apa kepalamu terbentur?"

Jongin gelagapan. Sehun benar, ia jadi cerewet belakangan ini. Dia jadi out of character istilahnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa diam saja melihat tingkah Sehun yang seperti perawan kasmaran itu. Menggoda Sehun itu sangat menarik. Wajahnya akan memerah, dan bocah itu menjadi panik.

"Bukankah kau menyukainya? Perubahan ku?"

"I, itu baik, ta tapi bisakah kau tidak bicara hal-hal aneh? Yang normal-normal saja, arra?"

"Bagaimana bicara normal pada orang yang tidak normal?"

"JINJJAYEO!"

"Sehun-ah, wae?" Tanya Guru Kwon heran.

"A, annieyeo Songsaengnim,"

Kim Jongin tersenyum. Dan sialnya, Sehun suka itu.

.

.

.

"Hey? Apa kalian pernah tersipu di depan seseorang?" Sehun membuat Chanyeol menghentikan kunyahan di mulutnya.

"Itu hal wajar, kenapa kau bertanya hal seperti itu?" Kata Chanyeol setelah meneguk es jeruk nya.

"Tentu saja dia sedang jatuh cinta, kau pikir apa lagi Yeol?" Sambut Jongdae tanpa membiarkan Sehun berbicara.

Ah, sebenarnya Sehun hampir saja bernafas lega. Ia sempat berkata bahwa ia normal sebelum Jongdae tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang membuatnya down. Apa ia menyukai Jongin? Atau hanya simpati? Sehun lebih memilih yang kedua.

"Nuguya?" Tanya Jongdae penasaran.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya penasaran."

"Ah, apa aku harus cari tahu sendiri?"

"Hya! Tidak ada yang aku suka. Jangan konyol." Sehun jadi emosi sendiri.

"Sehun-ah? Sebenarnya siapa yang kau suka?" Kali ini Chanyeol menimpali.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak ada, jangan tanya lagi," Sehun memijit kepalanya. Pening sekali.

"Hey, Sabtu ini mau pergi ke suatu tempat?" Usul Chanyeol riang.

"Kemana?" Tanya Sehun dan Jongdae bersamaan.

"Jam tujuh malam, aku jemput ke rumah kalian. Tidak usah bertanya, dan ikut saja. Pasti kalian tidak akan menyesal."

Chanyeol memang yang paling tahu dunia luar di antara kedua temannya. Selain itu, ia juga yang paling kaya. Ayahnya seorang pengusaha real estate. Jangan tanya seberapa besar rumahnya. Sehun bahkan menyebutnya istana. Kalau Jongdae sih tak begitu peduli. Ia memang seperti itu.

Dan ketika Chanyeol bilang mereka tidak akan menyesal, itu pasti mereka benar-benar tidak akan menyesal. Bisa di bilang selera Chanyeol itu tinggi. Lalu, kenapa ia bisa berteman dengan Sehun? Ceritanya panjang. Dan sedikit berbelit-belit. Mungkin butuh satu chapter lebih untuk di tulis.

.

.

.

Chanyeol datang tepat jam tujuh seperti yang ia janjikan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat Sehun di ambang pintu. Bencana, temannya ini benar-benar butuh diselamatkan. Sesekali mengajak Sehun pergi ke dunia luar tidak ada salahnya. Ia harus sering melakukannya.

"Kau mau ke arisan keluarga atau apa? Bahkan penampilanmu lebih formal daripada ayahku," keluh Chanyeol melihat kemeja biru muda tanpa corak yang Sehun kenakan. Sangat out to date kata Chanyeol. Sehun memang selalu out to date. Yang ini sudah parah. Butuh banyak sekali waktu dan uang untuk meng-update nya. Dan Sehun tak punya keduanya.

Chanyeol menarik Sehun kembali ke kamarnya diikuti Jongdae. Ibu Sehun tampak biasa saja melihat sahabat anaknya itu masuk ke rumah tanpa permisi. Ia sudah terlalu biasa dengan itu. Bahkan sering sekali ia menemukan Chanyeol duduk di meja makannya ketika jam sarapan. Kalau Jongdae, ia masih sedikit lebih tahu diri daripada Chanyeol. Setidaknya, mulut Jongdae masih bisa memilih kata yang pantas untuk diucapkan atau tidak. Tidak seperti Chanyeol yang tak punya filter. Chanyeol sering sekali mengeluhkan sempitnya kamar Sehun waktu pertama kali berkunjung kesana. Tapi itu dulu sekali.

"Hya, Sehun-ah, kamar mu tambah berantakan saja," gumam Jongdae ketika kakinya melangkah ke daerah territorial Sehun. Itu adalah kalimat wajib Jongdae ketika ke kamar Sehun.

Chanyeol melangkah menuju lemari pakaian. Matanya menelaah setiap helai baju yang tergantung di sana. Buruk. Selera fashion Sehun sangatlah buruk. Ia akan memberi score minus jika harus menilai. Di raihnya kaos tanpa lengan berwarna krem dan jaket biru donker dari lemari Sehun. Melemparkan nya pada Sehun.

"Pakai itu, setidaknya lebih baik dari apa yang kau kenakan saat ini," Sehun menurutinya. Meskipun dengan terpaksa. Lagi pula ia tak punya opsi lain.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Ke tempat yang keren," jawab Chanyeol sok misterius sambil mengacak rambut Sehun yang tersisir rapi tiap inci helaiannya. Sumpah, ia tak kuat melihat yang satu itu.

.

.

.

Gedung itu terlihat usang, tidak terawat dan juga sedikit menyeramkan. Sehun bergidik ngeri. Ia jadi menanyakan apa yang membuat gedung tua itu disebut dengan 'tempat keren' oleh Chanyeol. Apa Chanyeol sedang mengigau? Atau kerasukan roh halus yang sedang minta tumbal? Tidak, ia tidak mau jadi tumbal.

"Kajja, masuk. Pemandangan di dalam jauh lebih baik daripada di luar. Kalian akan terkejut." Ucap Chanyeol.

Mereka bertiga berjalan memasuki Gedung lusuh itu. Langkah Sehun terasa berat, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang riang. Abaikan Jongdae yang terlihat menikmati itu. Ia selalu seperti itu. Menikmati hidupnya meskipun sedang berada di tengah bencana ataupun hutan belantara tanpa membawa peta.

Sehun dapat melihat cahaya lampu yang berganti-ganti warna menerangi ruangan di depannya. Sangat berisik dengan puluhan, atau mungkin ratusan orang disini. Ada sebuah dance floor di tengah-tengah ruangan. Dan tak jauh dari sana seorang DJ tengah sibuk memainkan piringan hitam, dan tuas-tuas kecil di depannya.

Sehun sempat berfikir ini semacam diskotik low budget untuk anak-anak dibawah umur yang merasa sudah cukup dewasa untuk menikmati kehidupan malam. Tapi ternyata pikirannya salah ketika melihat sekelompok orang tengah menari dengan gerakan yang serupa di atas dance floor. Ini memang keren. Ia menyukainya.

"Street dance kalau kalian ingin tahu, keren bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol pada kedua sahabatnya.

Jongdae menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol. Entah apa itu Sehun tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Disini terlalu ramai, terlalu bising. Tapi Sehun menikmatinya.

"Sehun-ah, kontrol ekspresimu itu, kau terlihat kampungan," ledek Chanyeol. Sehun tidak peduli. Ia mengamati setiap sudut ruangan dengan rasa kagum yang mendalam. Seperti seorang penikmati lukisan yang datang ke pameran. Atau seperti anak kecil yang masuk ke toko mainan.

Sang DJ menghentikan musiknya. Semua mata terarah ke arah panggung kecil yang tak terlalu tinggi itu. Ia berkata tentang pembukaan kontes street dance untuk kategori individual dan semacamnya. Sehun tidak paham. Ia hanya ikut bertepuk tangan ketika yang lain bertepuk tangan.

DJ itu menyebutkan satu persatu nama peserta yang ikut kompetisi ini. Tidak ada satu pun yang Sehun tahu. Lagi pula ia memang tidak mungkin tahu. Ini yang pertama untuknya. Yang jelas orang yang bernama Kai yang terakhir di sebutkan itu pasti sangat populer karena para penonton berteriak lebih riuh dari sebelumnya.

Mulutnya tak berhenti mengeluarkan kata 'Whoah', 'Daebak', 'Keren', dan rentetan kata pujian lain selama satu persatu peserta tampil di dance floor. Ia heran bagaimana bisa kepala mereka baik-baik saja setelah digunakan untuk berputar-putar di lantai. Ia pernah melihat yang seperti ini di TV. Tapi melihatnya secara langsung terasa seratus kali lebih keren.

Sehun tidak tahu apa-apa tentang menari. Satu-satunya yang ia bisa adalah tarian yang beberapa saat lalu sempat popular, harlem shake. Chanyeol menganggap tarian Sehun itu sangat buruk. Dan Jongdae dengan sangat senang menyetujui pendapat Chanyeol. Apa salahnya tidak bisa menari. Toh dia bukan siswa sekolah khusus seni. Sehun tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

.

.

.

Tiba giliran seseorang bernama Kai untuk tampil. Seorang laki-laki ber-hoodie maju ke tengah arena dance floor diiringi teriakan riuh para penonton. Sehun rasa Kai punya semacam karisma unik pada dirinya. Auranya sangat misterius. Sehun jadi penasaran sehebat apa si Kai itu.

Dan mulut Sehun tak berhenti menganga lebar sepanjang penampilan Kai. Entahlah Sehun tidak tahu. Ia bukan penari profesional dan juga bukan orang yang ahli dalam seni. Ia tidak tahu apakah gerakan Kai bagus atau tidak, tapi ia rasa Kai lebih baik dari penampil sebelumnya. Gerakan tubuhnya sangat lembut. Seolah olah setiap anggota tubuh Kai punya roh sendiri. Sehun yakin Kai sangat suka menari. Ia menari dengan perasaan.

Tanpa sadar Sehun jadi ikut-ikutan meneriakan nama Kai bersama penonton yang lain. Apa Kai punya fanbase? Sehun ingin mendaftar. Daftar hal keren bertambah lagi dalam catatanya. Game, film fantasy, bubble tea, abs Jongin(entah kenapa ini bisa masuk daftar Sehun), dan tarian Kai.

Tempo musik bertambah cepat,begitu pulai gerakan Kai. Hoodie nya tersingkap dan remang cahaya buram lampu menyoroti wajahnya. Siluet wajahnya terlihat jelas. Rahang tegas, mata tajam, dan bibir tebal yang sexy. Sehun seperti dejavu. Ia pernah melihat sesuatu yang seperti wajah Kai. Entah dimana ia lupa.

Penampilan Kai berakhir diiringi suara riuh dari penonton. Lampu utama di nyalakan dan Sehun dapat melihat jelas sosok Kai. Itu bukan dejavu. Sehun memang mengenalinya. Kai itu Kim Jongin, dan Kim Jongin itu Kai.

Satu lagi sisi Kim Jongin yang baru Sehun tahu. Sehun kira, ia sudah cukup mengenal Jongin. Tapi ternyata yang ia tahu itu tak seberapa. Sebenarnya ada berapa sisi dunia Jongin ini?

"Hya, bukankah itu temanmu?" Tanya Jongdae antusias.

"Eoh," Sehun bergumam lemas.

Di tengah hiruk pikuk itu, terdengar suara meraung-raung yang sangat samar. Berlahan keriuhan di ruangan itu berkurang secara bertahap. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Keadaan otaknya saat ini terlalu lambat untuk memproses informasi. Baru setelah seseorang berteriak 'ADA POLISI' Sehun menyadari apa yang terjadi, tepat ketika matanya dan mata Jongin bertemu pandang.

Susana menjadi gaduh dengan orang-orang yang sibuk melarikan diri. Sehun tidak tahu ia harus melakukan apa dan pergi ke arah mana. Chanyeol? Ia tidak melihat sahabatnya itu. Jongdae juga tak ada di jangkauan pandangannya. Ia pasrah. Mengikuti kerumunan orang-orang yang tak ia tahu. Tubuh kurus nya itu terhuyung-huyung tertabrak kesana-kemari. Lama-lama kepalanya jadi pusing.

Seseorang menarik tangan Sehun. Chanyeol? Jongdae? Entahlah. Cahaya di sana terlalu minim. Siapapun itu ia tidak peduli. Yang penting bukan polisi. Ia mengikuti saja langkah pemuda di depannya. Mereka berlari sangat cepat. Lari tercepat yang pernah Sehun lakukan. Nafasnya seakan mau putus saat itu juga, tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti. Ia tidak mau tertangkap.

Sebuah sinar datang dari depan mereka. Sial! Kenapa polisinya ada di mana-mana? Apa yang mereka lakukan di waktu selarut ini? Apa mereka tidak istirahat? Gengaman di tangan Sehun mengerat. Menariknya untuk bersembunyi di balik sebuah pilar. Sayangnya pilar itu tak cukup lebar untuk menutupi tubuh mereka. Sehun mendekatkan jaraknya dengan namja di sampingnya, di sambut dengan lingkaran tangan di pinggul Sehun. Sangat dekat hingga ia dapat mencium aroma tubuh laki-laki ini. Meskipun sangat gelap, tapi Sehun dapat mengenali orang itu. Apalagi dalam jarak sedekat ini.

Jika mereka sampai tertangkap. Orang pertama yang pantas di salahkan adalah seseorang yang kini tengah memeluknya itu. Pasalnya jantungnya berdetak sangat keras saat ini hingga ia rasa mungkin para polisi itu bisa mendengar suaranya yang seperti suara drum.

.

.

.

FIN~

.

.

.

Hei, terima kasih review nya. Saya jadi lebih bersemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.

.

.

Untuk suasana area street dance, anggap saja seperti di MV Beautiful nya BEAST.

.

.

Sempat kesel karena separuh halaman chapter ini tidak tersimpan. Jadi mesti ditulis ulang.

.

.

Untuk yang nunggu kiss scene, mungkin di chapter selanjutnya.

.

.

And Last , Thx For Reading.

.

.

#bow.


	4. Chapter 4

Tuan Misterius Kim Jongin

.

.

.

.

.

Polisinya sudah pergi sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dan posisi Jongin yang memeluk Sehun tak berubah se inci pun. Bukan karena ia tidak tahu bahwa polisinya sudah pergi. Ia tahu itu. Sehun juga tahu. Tapi ia enggan untuk melepaskan diri. Ia menikmati kebekuannya kali ini. Yah meskipun ia merasa sedikit kepanasan karena mereka habis berolahraga dadakan. Jongin sendiri yakin panasnya bukan karena itu. Ia paham. Lagi pula ia tak se lugu Sehun yang menerima mentah-mentah bahwa suasana panas yang ia rasakan karena mereka habis lari.

Mata mereka saling menatap. Tolonglah, Sehun sebentar lagi akan meleleh. Sesuatu bergetar di saku celana Sehun. Sebuah panggilan masuk. Ia meraih ponselnya dengan sedikit kesusahan karena Jongin yang tak bergeming meski tahu Sehun tengah berusaha menggapai saku celananya.

Nama Park Chanyeol tertera di layar smartphone nya.

"Ne,"

"Aku tidak papa,"

"Arra, tidak. Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Sehun menggenggam ponselnya. Ia mendorong tubuh Jongin. Tapi Jongin justru mengeratkan pelukannya. Menempelkan dagunya ke bahu Sehun. Memejamkan matanya. Sehun bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai disini?" Tanya Jongin pelan dengan suara rendah. Ia nyaris berbisik.

"Chanyeol yang mengajakku, aku tidak tahu apa pun tentang ini,"

"Jangan datang ke tempat seperti ini lagi, Oh Sehun."

"W, Wae?" Tanya Sehun ragu.

"Berbahaya, kau bisa terluka."

Wajah Sehun memerah. Apa Jongin baru saja mengkhawatirkan nya? Bolehkah ia merasa senang? Karena jujur ia sangat senang hingga mau meledak.

Jongin menjauhkan tubuh Sehun. Memegang kedua pundak kurus itu. Ternyata Sehun lebih kurus dari yang ia kira. Kapan terakhir kali anak ini makan? Seingatnya Sehun tak pernah terlambat makan.

Sadar atau tidak sadar, Jongin memiringkan wajahnya. Ia seakan bergerak sendiri. Mungkin karena terpengaruh suasananya, atau memang di menginginkannya. Terserah apapun itu, Jongin tak peduli. Sedikit saja, ia ingin menempelkan bibirnya di bibir pink Sehun.

Ia menjilat bibir Sehun lembut. Menggulum, menyesap, dan menggigit bibir tipis itu. Sangat berlahan dan hati-hati.

.

.

.

Sehun bangun dengan kantong mata tebal di wajahnya. Entahlah apa bisa ia di bilang bangun tidur ketika faktanya ia sama sekali tidak tidur sepanjang sisa malam. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas apa yang Jongin lakukan semalam. Mereka berciuman, lebih tepatnya Jongin menciumnya. Sehun tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia terlalu takut untuk membalas lumatan lembut bibir Jongin. Ah sial, harusnya ia membalas mengulum bibir kissable itu. Otaknya kacau. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain kecuali bibir tebal Jongin yang sexy.

"Sehun-ah, gwenchanayeo?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di dalam kamarnya.

"Eoooh," jawab Sehun datar.

"Wajahmu kacau sekali, kau sakit? Perlu ke dokter?"

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sayu. Ia hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak perlu dokter. Ia hanya perlu Kim Jongin.

"Hya! Jangan bertingkah seperti itu, kau membuatku takut."

"Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Bagaimana kau bisa pulang semalam?"

"Seseorang mengantarku."

"Nuguya?"

"Jongin, bagaimana dengan Jongdae?"

"Dia juga baik-baik saja, kami pulang bersama."

"Lain kali jangan mengajakku ke tempat yang tidak aman seperti itu, aku pasti akan di bunuh jika ibu tahu."

Chanyeol menggerutu dalam hati. Siapa yang semalam terlihat sangat senang di antara mereka? Jangan masukan Jongdae di daftar paling atas, dia pengecualian. Anak itu akan terlihat senang dalam keadaan apapun.

Bahkan semalam Chanyeol masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Jongdae berteriak kegirangan ketika mereka lari dari kejaran polisi. Ia bilang mirip di adegan film action. Kaki Jongdae tak sepanjang kaki Chanyeol, tapi larinya lebih cepat dari Chanyeol yang notabene seorang atlet. Mungkin karena tubuhnya ringan. Itu yang Chanyeol pikirkan.

Sepertinya Chanyeol yang paling tidak menikmati suasana tadi malam.

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki SMA Daeheul dengan tampang waspada. Ia sudah seperti Jerry yang menghindari Tom. Siapa Tom kali ini? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin. Bibirnya mengerucut, alisnya saling bertemu. Wajahnya sangat serius. Bagaimanapun juga ia pasti akan bertemu dengan Jongin. Hell, benar juga. Sehun baru ingat jika Jongin duduk di sebelahnya. Jadi untuk apa ia susah-susah menghindar? Tak ada gunanya Oh Sehun.

Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya santai. Ia lebih memilih menenangkan hatinya untuk saat ini. Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun menyesal punya ruang kelas yang dekat dengan pintu gerbang. Tidak sampai lima menit,pintu kelas sudah ada di depannya. Ia pelan-pelan mengintip ke dalam kelas.

Otte? Kenapa Jongin datang sepagi ini?

Dia harus masuk, ia tak punya pilihan. Pelan, tanpa suara dan ia sudah duduk di kursinya. Jongin melirik Sehun sekilas. Ia tahu, ia paham betul kenapa Sehun bersikap sangat aneh kali ini. Meskipun biasanya juga seperti itu, tapi kali ini dua level lebih aneh dari yang biasanya. Biarkan saja anak itu.

Sehun menelungkup kan wajahnya di atas meja. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Jongin. Bukan karena malu, tapi karena otaknya terus berpikir erotis setiap kali ia melihat bibir Jongin. Dan matanya selalu melihat bibir Jongin ketika ia memandang namja itu. Ada apa dengan bibir Jongin? Tidak ada yang spesial. Kecuali sangat lembut dan, ok stop!

Guru Lee memasuki ruang kelas dan saat itu Sehun tidak dalam mood yang pas untuk pelajaran Guru Lee. Matanya melotot seakan mau keluar ketika temanya mengestafetkan buku dan menumpuknya di meja paling depan. Ada PR? Ah Sehun lupa. Otte?

"Ada yang tidak mengerjakan?" Tanya Guru Lee. Suaranya menggema di dalam kelas yang sepi.

Satu, dua. Dua orang. Lee Donghae menghitung dalam hati. Ada apa dengan anak muridnya ini? Tidak biasanya nama itu masuk dalam daftar hukumannya. Apa mereka bersekongkol? Tempat duduk mereka bersebelahan. Mungkin besok bisa saja seluruh kelas tidak mengerjakan tugas mereka. Tidak boleh, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Ia harus memberi mereka peringatan keras.

"Baiklah, kalian tau betapa kotornya toilet pria?"

"Tentu saja Songsaengnim," jawab Sehun lantang.

"Bersihkan toilet, hingga jam pelajaranku berakhir, jangan coba-coba kabur atau hukuman kalian akan seratus kali lipat lebih berat!"

.

.

.

Sehun mengikatkan dasi ke kepalanya. Niatnya agar tidak kotor, tapi justru membuatnya terlihat konyol. Ia berusaha fokus dengan sikat dan sabun pembersih porselinnya.

Jongin berdiri, bersandar di dekat pintu. Ia bahkan belum melakukan sesuatu sama sekali. Ia hanya memandangi Sehun yang terlihat sangat lucu. Bibirnya melengkung tipis karenanya. Sebenarnya ia mengerjakan tugas dari Guru Lee. Ia hanya kasihan pada Sehun. Pasti karena memikirkan kejadian sabtu malam itu.

"He, hei,.. kenapa kau hanya diam saja?" Tanya Sehun jengah.

"Aku tidak suka hal-hal kotor seperti ini,"

"Mwoya? Kau tetap harus menjalankan hukumanmu."

Jongin mengambil sikatnya sendiri dengan malas. Ia merebut botol sabun pembersih porselin di tangan Sehun. Mulai menuangkan nya ke lantai dan menggosok nya dengan kesal. Ini bukan style nya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa menari sebaik itu," kata Sehun setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, ia tidak betah dengan kesunyian.

"Apa aku harus memberi tahu apa saja yang bisa kulakukan?" Tanya Jongin retoris.

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu, Kai."

Jongin hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Kenapa Sehun memanggilnya Kai. Sebenarnya ia menyukainya. Suara 'Kai' yang keluar dari mulut Sehun menggelitik telinganya. Menyalurkan getaran aneh yang membuat dadanya berdegup cepat.

Sehun berdiri dari posisi Jongkoknya. Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Sangat melelahkan. Toilet di rumahnya saja tidak pernah ia bersihkan, tapi ia justru membersihkan toilet sekolah? Kau benar-benar luar biasa Oh Sehun.

Kenapa satu jam itu lama sekali sih? Sehun tidak kuat jika harus berada di ruangan hanya berdua saja denga Jongin. Apalagi mata itu selalu mengikuti kemanapun ia melangkah. Ia jadi salah tingkah.

Yang Sehun tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Suara bel yang menunjukkan jam pelajaran saat itu berakhir. Ia bergegas ke wastafel dengan semangat. Mencuci tangan dan merapikan dirinya di cermin . Tangannya sibuk membentuk simpul di kerah baju seragamnya. Ia payah soal membuat simpul.

"Butuh bantuan?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada datar.

"Nn, ne," suara Sehun terdengar bergetar.

Bukan. Bukan Jongin yang mendekat ke arah Sehun untuk membantu membuat sampul dasinya. Melainkan Sehun yang ditarik kasar oleh Jongin untuk mendekat. Mereka pernah sedekat ini, bahkan lebih dekat. Tapi Sehun tetap saja tak bisa tenang. Matanya terus bergerak-gerak cemas hingga akhirnya menatap ke sebuah titik.

Jongin menyelesaikannya dalam empat lilitan. Selebihnya ia gunakan untuk menatap wajah stoic itu. Ia tahu kearah mana mata Sehun memandang. Hell, ia jadi menjilat bibirnya untuk menggoda Sehun.

CUP

Sehun menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Ia seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia mencium Kim Jongin. Bahkan Jongin saja tak percaya. Buru-buru Sehun berbalik untuk kabur tapi tangannya sudah ditarik Jongin untuk mendekat.

Dan Sehun merasakan sapuan lembut di bibirnya. Jangan salahkan Jongin, karena Sehun yang memulainya. Agak basah karena lidah Jongin yang memaksa masuk ke mulut Sehun. Saliva mereka bercampur. Bahkan menetes di sudut bibir Sehun. Ciuman mereka makin dalam ketika tangan Jongin menekan tengkuk Sehun. Tolong hentikan, lutut Sehun lemas. Ia tidak tahu kenapa. Tubuhnya sekarang bersandar di wastafel.

"Kau payah sekali Oh Sehun," kata Jongin sebelum keluar lebih dulu meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ini ciuman dengan durasi paling lama dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak tahu disebut apa hubungannya dengan Kim Jongin. Jelas sekali itu bukan teman, teman tidak akan saling melumat bibir seperti yang mereka lakukan. Mereka juga bukan sepasang kekasih, meskipun ia berharap demikian. Jongin itu, tidak bisa ditebak. Sifatnya terlalu absurd. Ia tak punya pola tertentu yang bisa Sehun hafal. Jongin suka sekali hit and run. Itu kesimpulan Sehun saat ini.

Persetan dengan kelas, ia terlalu malu untuk sekedar menatap ujung sepatu Jongin. Bodoh, apa ia sekarang menjadi penyuka sesama jenis? Tidak masalah sebenarnya untuk Sehun. Terlebih lagi orang yang ia sukai itu Jongin. Tapi bagaimana dengan Jongin? Apa yang pemuda tampan itu rasakan terhadap dirinya. Apa dia hanya sekedar main-main? Sehun menutup matanya. Ia pusing memikirkan itu.

"Apa enaknya bolos sekolah di atap gedung?"

"Kau, sejak kapan,.."

"Kau kuno sekali Oh Sehun, mau lihat yang lebih seru?"

Tangan Sehun diseret Jongin menjauh dari tempat itu. Kenapa ia selalu di seret seperti ini? Apa Jongin tidak bisa sedikit saja lebih romantis?

.

.

.

Jongin membawa Sehun ke tempat rahasianya. Di sebuah ruang bawah tanah yang terletak di pinggiran kota Seoul. Tampak sedikit berantakan tapi terlihat nyaman. Ada beberapa orang selain mereka berdua di ruangan itu. Sepertinya mereka teman Jongin. Mereka tampak akrab. Seseorang berjalan ke arah Sehun. Menatapnya asing. Hey, Sehun tahu orang ini. Si DJ street dance.

"Nuguya? Pacar Kai?"

"A, annieyeo,"

Jongin mendekat ke arah mereka. Ia tersenyum riang yang dipaksakan.

"Namanya Oh Sehun Hyung, teman sekelas."

"Ah, aku kira pacarmu. Annyeong Sehun-ah, namaku Lay, bukan nama sebenarnya."

"Aannyeong, Sehun imnida,"

"Manis sekali," gumam Lay lalu kembali ke teman-temannya.

"Jongin-ssi, apa maksudnya dengan mengatakan aku pacarmu?"

"I, itu, jangan di pikirkan. Mereka sedikit kurang waras." Jongin menarik tangan Sehun untuk mengikutinya.

"Lihat ini Oh Sehun," bisiknya lalu melangkah ke tengah ruangan.

Musik beritme lambat mengalun di ruangan itu. Jongin hanya diam saja untuk beberapa detik pertama. Ia mencoba mendapatkan ritmenya. Kemudian mulai bergerak sesua irama. Jangan tanya lagi apa yang sedang ia tunjukkan, gerakan dance lembut dan sedikit sexy.

Sehun menyukainya, lebih dari gaya hiphop Jongin waktu kompetisi. Ini jauh lebih keren, dan berseni. Baginya sosok Jongin sendiri sudah merupakan karya seni. Jongin yang sedang menari adalah favoritnya nomor dua. Lihatlah bagaimana Jongin menggerakkan lenganya, kaki, hingga pinggulnya. Sangat dinamis dan indah. Mau tahu apa favorit nomor satu dari Jongin di mata Sehun? Sayangnya itu rahasia.

Jongin tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak. Ia menatap hampa ke arah pintu masuk. Diikuti semua orang yang ada di sana termasuk Sehun. Sesuatu menjalar masuk merobek dada Sehun ketika mendapati tatapan Jongin ke arah seorang laki-laki yang baru saja masuk ke sana. Semacam rindu, terluka, atau rasa sayang begitu dalam. Dadanya sesak. Baginya Jongin masih sangat misterius.

.

.

.

FIN~

.

.

.

.

Annyeong, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca.

.

.

Untuk tempat rahasia Kim Jongin. Bayangkan saja seperti ruang bawah tanah di Dream High 1.

.

.

Maaf untuk ceritanya yang semakin absurd. Dan maaf banget ini bahkan lebih pendek dari chapter sebelumnya.

.

.

Dan juga terimakasih atas review nya.

.

.

#bow.


	5. Chapter 5

Tuan Misterius Kim Jongin

.

.

Backsound: Thunder by. EXO

Warning: Part ini membosankan

.

.

Jongin tak ingin melihat sosok itu untuk saat ini bahkan untuk selamanya. Teman-temannya juga tahu itu. Beberapa kali namja itu datang ke sana untuk menemui Jongin. Tapi ia selalu menghindar. Jongin tidak ingin bertemu dengan dia.

"Hei, Kai, lama tak bertemu," sapa laki-laki mungil itu kikuk. Ia sadar tatapan tidak suka dari Jongin, tapi ia tak peduli.

"Pergi! Menyingkir dari hadapanku Do Kyungsoo!"

"Wae? Aku hanya, hanya ingin minta maaf."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya," jawabnya lemah.

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan mendekati Jongin. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Jika boleh, ia ingin memutar waktu. Ia ingin menebus kesalahannya. Tapi hal itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi bukan? Ini bukan dunia dongeng. Ia tahu. Ini bodoh.

"Jong,..."

BUGHHHH!

Tubuh Jongin langsung di sambar oleh Lay setelah tangannya menghantam perut Kyungsoo. Laki-laki itu terkapar di lantai. Sementara Jongin berusaha untuk lepas dari cengkraman Lay yang menahan tubuhnya dari Kyungsoo. Mata Jongin terlihat menakutkan seperti binatang buas. Tubuh Sehun bergetar melihatnya. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa banyak sekali yang tidak ia ketahui?

Sehun menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih tidak bergerak di atas lantai. Sehun heran dengan orang-orang ini. Kenapa tidak ada satupun yang membantu Kyungsoo? Ia tidak paham masalahnya. Ia juga tidak tahu siapa yang salah atau siapa yang benar. Tapi ia tidak bisa diam saja melihat seseorang terluka.

"Gwenchanayeo?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah.

"A, aku teman Jongin," kata Sehun ketika melihat mata bingung Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya tapi justru di tepis oleh Kyungsoo. Ah, sebenarnya ada apa dengan orang-orang ini? Kenapa sikap mereka sangat aneh.

SRETTTT!

Sungguh, Sehun merasa hari ini Jongin terlalu banyak menariknya. Bagaimana jika tangannya menjadi sangat panjang? Mungkin Jongdae akan sangat iri padanya karena temannya itu bilang ingin menjadi seperti luffy di serial manga one piece. Tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak menginginkannya. Ia tidak mau.

Sehun tiba-tiba berhenti, membuat Jongin secara otomatis ikut berhenti. Ia baru sadar dari tadi menggenggam tangan Sehun. Wajahnya yang tadi serius nampak melembut. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sehun tentangnya setelah kejadian tadi. Yang jelas pasti bukan hal baik.

"Maaf, kau pasti bingung." Ujar Jongin sembari melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

Tentu saja, ia sangat bingung. Ia bukan paranormal yang bisa tau sesuatu hal dengan sendirinya."Siapa yang tadi itu?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

Alih-alih mendapat jawaban, Sehun justru mendapatkan pelukan. Tangannya bergerak pelan membalas pelukan Jongin. Jongin memeluknya sangat erat seakan takut jika Sehun akan pergi darinya.

"Berjanjilah padaku," ucap Jongin pelan.

"Mwoya?"

"Berjanjilah tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku."

"A, aku tidak akan meninggalkamu. Aku berjanji."

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Sehun dengan seulas senyum yang Sehun tidak tau artinya. Wajah Sehun tampak merona diterpa sinar mentari sore. Tampang bodoh itu, Jongin menyukainya. Sangat.

"Anak pintar," ujar Jongin sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sehun.

CHU~

Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di bibir Sehun. Tidak ada lumatan seperti yang sudah-sudah. Hanya menempel sedikit saja. Dan itu membuat Sehun sangat senang. Ia menyukainya. Ia menyukai Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Sehun dibuat khawatir setengah mati. Pasalnya hari ini Jongin tidak masuk sekolah. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Jongin. Apalagi setelah kejadian yang kemarin.

Langkahnya begitu tergesa-gesa. Sambil membawa sekeranjang apel segar yang baru ia beli dari sebuah kios di pinggir jalan ketika pulang sekolah, Sehun tiba di depan pintu gerbang rumah Kim Jongin. Rumah Jongin itu, rumah model jaman dulu, tapi masih terlihat bagus. Sebenarnya ia sempat tak percaya jika Jongin tinggal di tempat seperti itu. Sangat tidak relevan menurut Sehun.

Ia mengetuk pintu gerbang rumah itu, dan tak lama kemudian Junmyeon muncul dari balik pintu. Ia tersenyum ramah ke arah Sehun. Kakak laki-laki Jongin itu selalu memancarkan aura hangat menurut Sehun. Membuat siapa saja merasa nyaman. Apalagi senyumanya, seperti malaikat. Andai saja ia punya seorang kakak.

"Sehun-ah? Masuklah."

"Kau masih ingat padaku Hyung?"

"Tentu saja. Teman Jongin bisa di hitung dengan jari."

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Ia senang Junmyeon mengingatnya. Bibirnya terus saja tersenyum riang ketika memasuki rumah Jongin. Ini sudah yang kedua ia kerumah Jongin. Tapi suasananya jauh berbeda dengan yang pertama.

"Apa Jongin baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun penuh selidik.

"Ne, hanya sedikit demam, tapi sekarang dia sedang tertidur. Kau mau menunggunya?"

Sehun mengangguk penuh semangat. Junmyeon tahu sekarang kenapa raut muka adiknya menjadi lebih cerah. Bahkan ia sempat memergoki Jongin tengah melamun sambil tersenyum beberapa kali. Hal yang sangat langka dan jarang ia temui. Setahunya, Jongin hanya akan tersenyum mendengar suara tepuk tangan penonton setelah ia selesai menari. Dan ia terlalu sibuk untuk menonton acara semacam itu.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Tentu saja, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Siapa itu Do Kyungsoo?"

Junmyeon terlihat gugup. Manik hitam matanya bergerak panik. Bagaimana Sehun tahu tentang Kyungsoo? Apakah Jongin yang cerita? Atau mereka pernah bertemu. Ia sedikit bimbang. Haruskah ia bercerita pada Sehun tentang Kyungsoo?

Junmyeon bingung harus mulai darimana. Tapi kemudian kalimat demi kalimat mengalun lancar dari bibirnya. Dimulai dari persahabatan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang terjalin sejak mereka kelas satu sekolah dasar, hingga terus berlanjut ke jenjang SMP. Ketika mereka sampai pada titik keakraban yang tak bisa lagi di sebut sebagai sahabat. Sejauh itu kah hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo? Sehun merasa tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Kyungsoo.

Pada dasarnya Kyungsoo itu anak baik-baik yang tidak berani membantah orang tuanya. Ia merasa sangat ketakutan ketika Jongin pertama kali mencium bibirnya. Dia tidak terpaksa sama sekali, ia juga tak menolaknya. Ia tahu ia menyukai Jongin. Dan Jongin pun demikian. Mereka terus melanjutkan hubungan mereka secara diam-diam sebagai sepasang kekasih yang saling bergantung satu sama lain. Di mata Jongin saat itu hanya ada Do Kyungsoo di dunianya.

Semuanya tak selalu berjalan lancar. Ketika ayah Kyungsoo mengetahu kelakuan anaknya, ia sangat murka. Segala cacian ia lontarkan pada dua anak muda yang tengah dalam masa puberitas itu. Kyungsoo menciut, ia terlalu takut pada ayahnya. Ia tak seperti Jongin yang punya pendirian kuat.

'Aku terpaksa Aboji, Jo... Jongin memaksaku.'

Junmyeon masih dapat mengingat jelas perkataan Kyungsoo di ruang tengah keluarganya itu. Perkataan yang membuat adiknya membeku. Jongin sangat terpukul. Benarkah Kyungsoo-nya yang mengatakan itu?

Ayah Jongin sangat marah. Mukanya seakan di coreng arang oleh anaknya sendiri. Ia hanya bisa berlutut dan meminta maaf pada keluarga Kyungsoo. Harga dirinya sudah hancur tak tersisa. Meskipun hatinya terasa tersayat ketika Jongin dimaki-maki oleh keluarga Kyungsoo. Tapi harga dirinya lebih penting. Ia tak membesarkan Jongin untuk jadi seperti itu. Ia telah gagal mendidik anaknya.

Sejak saat itu, hanya Junmyeon yang menganggap Jongin ada. Ayahnya tak pernah lagi mau melihat Jongin. Tapi ia juga tak akan bisa mengusir Jongin dari rumah. Ia tetap anaknya. Rasa sayang itu masih ada meskipun ia coba kubur dalam-dalam.

Berita buruk lebih cepat tersebar daripada berita baik. Dalam seminggu, rumor bahwa Jongin gay menyebar dengan cepat ke seluruh sekolah. Jongin di kucilkan bahkan di bully. Ia merasa di khianati ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang diam saja melihatnya menderita.

Setelah itu, Jongin berhenti masuk sekolah. Ia mengurung diri dikamarnya. Tidak mau makan. Apalagi bicara. Bahkan ia mencoba meminum obat sakit kepala dalam jumlah banyak. Ia mencoba bunuh diri. Apalagi gunanya ia hidup? Tidak ada. Ia sudah tamat. Hidupnya hancur.

Junmyeon sangat bersyukur ketika nyawa Jongin masih bisa di selamatkan. Saat itu sedang ada pertunjukan amal untuk anak-anak penderita kangker di rumah sakit tempat Jongin dirawat. Mereka adalah teman kampus Junmyeon. Jongin seperti menemukan kembali alasan untuk terus hidup ketika melihat seseorang sedang menari free style. Dadanya berdesir hebat dan seperti ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya. Ia jatuh cinta lagi. Ketika itu dirinya mulai berubah. Ia ingin bisa menari.

Junmyeon mengajak Jongin tinggal di rumah kakeknya setelah ia pulang dari rumah sakit. Ia tidak bisa membawa Jongin ke rumah mereka dengan kondisi kejiwaan Jongin yang dianggap Junmyeon kurang stabil. Kakek dari pihak ibu Jongin sudah lama meninggal. Rumah itu kosong. Sejak saat itu, hanya Junmyeon yang Jongin miliki. Jongin menjalani home schooling selama sisa masa SMP yang berlanjut hingga kelas dua SMA sebelum akhirnya ia bilang ingin bersekolah di sekolah biasa.

.

.

.

Sehun memandangi wajah Jongin yang tengah terlelap. Tangannya bergerak merapikan poni Jongin yang berantakan. Air matanya mengalir tanpa ia sadari. Ah, sejak kapan ia secengeng ini? Baginya ini tidak adil. Jongin masih terlalu muda untuk mengalami penderitaan seberat itu. Sedangkan satu-satunya penderitaan terberat Sehun hanyalah ketika laptop nya terkena virus. Itupun ia sudah merasa dunianya hampir kiamat.

Mata Jongin terbuka. Sehun? Apa ia sedang bermimpi? Belakangan ini Jongin memang sering memimpikan Sehun. Tapi baru kali ini ia bermimpi Sehun yang sedang menangis. Wae? Ia tidak ingin melihatnya meskipun hanya dalam mimpi.

"Hei, kau sudah bangun? Apa aku mengganggu istirahat mu?" Kata Sehun sembari mengusap air matanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Mataku kemasukan debu," elak Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Jongin tahu Sehun berbohong. Sehun sama sekali tidak berbakat dalam hal itu. Bisa dibilang sangat buruk. Sebenarnya apa yang dapat dilakukan Sehun dengan baik? Kalau dipikir lagi, Jongin kira tidak ada. Sehun payah dalam banyak hal. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat Sehun lakukan dengan baik hanyalah membuatnya tersenyum. Itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya menyukai Sehun. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Kau, baik-baik saja?"

"..."

"Jongin, katakan sesuatu."

"Berisik, kau sangat berisik," gumam Jongin pelan. Kepalanya terasa berputar.

Jadi ini bukan mimpi? Sehun benar-benar mengunjunginya. Bibirnya melengkung meskipun tetap dengan mata terpejam. See? Sehun sangat ahli dalam membuat Jongin tersenyum. Mungkin ini bakatnya.

"Kai, bolehkah aku bertaya sesuatu?"

"Mwo?" Mata Jongin masih terpejam.

"Bagimu, aku ini siapa?" Suaranya pelan. Sumpah,Sehun sangat malu.

Jongin membuka matanya. Ia kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya dengan sedikit kesusahan. Kepalanya masih pusing. Tapi Sehun benar-benar membuatnya gemas. Tangannya terulur mengelus pipi Sehun. Mendekatkan wajajnya untuk menhecup bibir tipis itu.

"Erhermmmm," Junmyeon berdiri di ambang pintu.

Sehun menghela nafas lega sedangkan Jongin berdecak kesal. Apa tidak bisa kakaknya itu pura-pura tidak melihat dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua? Ia yakin tadi akan menjadi pernyataan cinta yang sangat romantis dan keren jika saja Junmyeon tidak mengganggunya.

"Kau harus minum obat, anggap saja tadi aku tidak melihat apa-apa."

Junmyeon berjalan ke tempat tidur Jongin sambil membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur yang masih panas dan beberapa butir obat, serta segelas air putih. Jongin menatap nampan yang kini ada di hadapanya. Ia ragu untuk memulai suapan pertama.

"Hyung yang memasaknya?"

"Tentu saja, aku mengikuti resep di internet. Kau tak perlu khawatir," Junmyeon tersenyum.

"Masakan Junmyeon hyung sangat enak kan, kenapa kau tak juga memakan buburmu?" Tanya Sehun heran

"Ah, itu sebenarnya,..."

"Jangan katakan!" Jongin menyela ucapan kakaknya.

"Jongin yang memasak," tapi Junmyeon tapitetap mengatakannya.

"Jinjja?" Tanya Sehun tak percaya.

Bagaimana bisa Jongin memiliki bakat dalam banyak hal? Sehun sedikit iri sebenarnya. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum manis ketika membayangkan Jongin dengan apron dan pisau dapur. Pasti akan sangat keren dan juga lucu.

"Jangan dibayangkan Sehun-ah," Junmyeon tertawa melihat ekspresi Sehun.

Wae gurae? Kenapa semua orang dapat mengetahui apa yang Sehun pikirkan. Mulai dari Jongin, Chanyeol, dan sekarang Junmyeon. Apa benar ia mudah ditebak?

.

.

.

Jongin melingkarkan tangannya posesif ke pinggang Sehun. Kepalanya bersandar di pundak pemuda pucat itu. Sehun tidak bisa bergerak dibuatnya. Ia terlalu gugup.

"Bisakah aku bergantung padamu?" Ujar Jongin lemah.

"Eoh."

"Kau tidak akan pergi kan?" Ada nada terluka di balik suara Jongin.

"Tidak akan pernah, bisakah kau jelaskan padaku apa maksud semua ini? Apa kita sekarang..." Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia malu untuk mengucapkan kata berikutnya.

"Pacaran?" Tanya Jongin.

"N, ne,.."

"Memangnya kau kira ini terlihat seperti apa?"

"Kau tidak pernah memintaku menjadi pacar mu, kau juga, juga tidak pernah bilang kau menyukaiku,.."

"Apa kau pikir aku akan mencium orang yang ku benci?"

"Bu, bukan seperti itu, ini..."

Ah, Sehun bingung bagaimana mengatakannya.

"Arraseo, Sehun-ah, Sarangahae,..." dan pelukan Jongin semakin mendorong tubuh Sehun ke ranjang.

"Hya, hya Kim Jongin, ini terlalu jauh, aku belum siap," kata Sehun gugup.

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku hanya memelukmu. Apa kau pikir orang yang sakit akan mampu untuk melakukan itu? Berhentilah memikirkan hal-hal mesum."

Sehun malu sendiri di buatnya. Ia tidak memikirkan hal yang mesum. Ia hanya tidak bisa menyingkirkan hal itu dari otaknya setiap kali Jongin menyentuhnya. Apalagi dengan statusnya saat ini.

"Jongin, ini sudah hampir gelap, aku harus segera pulang," Sehun berucap hati-hati.

"Menginaplah disini,"

"Besok kan..."

"Besok hari Sabtu,"

"I, ibuku, dia..."

"Ibumu pasti akan senang kau menginap di rumahku,"

.

.

.

Tiga tahun Kyungsoo terus hidup dalam bayang-bayang rasa bersalah. Ia menyesal kenapa dulu ia sangat pengecut. Dan kenapa keberaniannya baru muncul ketika semuanya sudah berlalu. Ketika Jongin sudah pergi jauh dari jangkauannya. Ia tak berharap hubungannya dengan Jongin akan kembali seperti dulu, karena itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Ia hanya ingin Jongin memaafkannya. Dan kalau boleh berharap, ia ingin kembali ke hati Jongin.

KREKKK

Pintu yang terbuat dari kayu tua itu terbuka. Dan seorang laki-laki yang pernah mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Sehun muncul dari balik pintu itu. Kyungsoo sedikit heran. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bertamu bukan? Yah meskipun dia sendiri sudah mengetuk pintu orang sepagi ini, tapi posisi mereka berbeda. Apakah Kyungsoo sudah kehilangan Jongin sejauh ini?

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Sehun hanya terdiam ketika suara dingin itu menyapa telinganya. Bahkan ia ia masih tetap mematung ketika Kyungsoo menerobos masuk tanpa menghiraukan dirinya. Yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah rasa takut. Takut Jongin akan kembali ke masa lalunya. Takut Jongin akan meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

Sungguh bukan pemandangan yang Jongin inginkan di pagi harinya yang cerah. Mood nya yang hancur karena gagal mendapatkan morning kiss dari Sehun bertambah parah. Kenapa Kyungsoo muncul di hadapanya saat ini? Apa bocah itu tak bisa membiarkan Jongin merasa senang sebentar saja? Jujur perasaanya menjadi tak karuan. Melupakan Kyungsoo itu sangat sulit. Hampir separuh hidupnya ia habiskan bersama namja manis itu.

"Jongin-ah?"

"Kenapa kau membuat semuanya menjadi sulit?"

"Maaf,.." Kyungsoo tertunduk.

"Mwoya? Maaf? Kau kira semua yang kualami akan baik-baik saja dengan kata maaf? NEO MICHEOSO?!"

BRAKKKK!

"Argh...,"

Tubuh Kyungsoo menabrak dinding karena didorong oleh Jongin. Kerahnya bajunya di cengkeram erat oleh tangan Jongin yang bergetar. Tangannya tidak berhenti bergetar. Dadanya sakit melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat lemah. Tapi kenangan pahit dari hubungan masa lalu mereka terasa lebih sakit baginya. Itu tidak akan pernah bisa hilang meskipun seribu tahun telah berlalu.

Kyungsoo menarik kepala Jongin. Membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman lembut yang menghanyutkan. Air mata Jongin mengalir berlahan. Ia membeku, tubuhnya kaku. Saat-saat indah yang mereka lalui bersama berputar dengan jelas di kepala Jongin seperti sebuah tayangan televisi. Ia masih mengingatnya? Ia tak percaya ia masih mengingat semuanya dengan jelas. Setiap detailnya, setiap detiknya dan setiap debaran yang tercipta karenanya. Kembali dalam sekejap lewat sentuhan lembut bibir Kyungsoo. Sorot mata Jongin meredup. Emosinya sedikit reda walaupun tak sepenuhnya menghilang. Ia masih marah, itu mutlak dan tak akan bisa di hilangkan.

Apa kita melupakan sesuatu dalam kisah ini? Benar. Sehun. Apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun? Namja itu memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak hingga mau meledak. Sangat menyakitkan. Ia ingin sekali menarik Jongin dari jangkauan Kyungsoo dengan segera. Tapi tubuhnya tak mau bergerak mengikuti pikirannya. Memangnya siapa dia? Ia baru kenal Jongin beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Level mereka beda jauh. Ia merasa tidak berhak untuk melakukanya.

Sehun membalikan badanya. Ia akan pulang saja dan melupakan Kim Jongin. Sebenarnya ia ingin pulang secara diam-diam. Tapi ia terlalu kesal pada Jongin sehingga ia membanting pintu dengan keras. Dalam lubuk hatinya, ia berharap Jongin mengejarnya. Tapi ternyata tidak ada. Tidak ada Jongin di belakangnya. Jongin tidak mengejarnya. Air matanya mengalir deras. Ia mulai terisak. Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini?

.

.

.

FIN~

.

.

.

Annyeong, terimakasih sudah membaca dan memberikan feed back untuk fanfic saya.

.

.

Terimakasih untuk yang memberikan semangat lewat kolom komentar. ^^

.

.

Mungkin bentar lagi fanfic ini akan tamat. Maaf karena di chapter ini suasananya agak suram. Dan sepertinya, chapter selanjutnya bisa lebih buruk. Semoga saja tidak. (-,-)V

.

.

#bow


	6. Chapter 6

Tuan Misterius Kim Jongin

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAKKKK

Suara kayu yang bertabrakan itu membuat Jongin seperti tersambar petir. Sehun? Bagaimana ia bisa lupa jika namja itu ada dirumahnya saat ini. Ia menarik diri dari ciuman Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan dengan menciumku?"

Jongin bergegas ingin mengejar Sehun tapi jemari mungil Kyungsoo menarik ujung baju Jongin. Ia sedikit ragu. Langkahnya terhenti sampai di situ. Bukan karena ia menyerah dengan Sehun. Sama sekali bukan. Meskipun rasa sayang pada Kyungsoo masih ada dan mungkin sulit untuk ia lupakan, tapi sampai matipun ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan Oh Sehun. Namja itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuatnya merasa hidup lagi seperti dulu. Sekarang Sehun adalah nomor satu di hatinya. Tapi pandanganya tiba-tiba memudar dan kepalanya seperti terhantuk palu seberat seratus kilogram. Kesadaranya mulai menghilang.

'Tidak bisa, Sehun akan pergi jika ia tak menahannya saat ini.'

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari ketiga Jongin tidak masuk sekolah. Sehun sangat khawatir tentu saja. Ia masih menyukai Jongin, meskipun rasa sakit di dadanya masih terasa sampai sekarang. Ia mencoba untuk tidak berfikir egois. Yang ia rasakan ini tak seberapa dibanding rasa sakit yang Jongin alami di masa lalunya. Dia tidak ingin menghalangi Jongin jika memang ia lebih memilih Kyungsoo. Ia mencintai Jongin, bukan terobsesi. Jadi yang terpenting untuknya adalah Jongin yang tersenyum meskipun itu bukan karena dirinya. Itu sudah cukup.

"Hya, kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu Sehun-ah?" Tanya Jongdae heran. Sehun yang mengabaikan makanan bukanlah hal yang biasa ia lihat.

"Kau ada masalah? Ceritakan saja pada kami," timpal Chanyeol.

Sehun menghela nafas lemas. Masalahnya, ia tidak bisa cerita tentang hal seperti ini pada mereka berdua. Lain halnya jika ia patah hati karena seorang gadis. Ini berbeda.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa mengerti,"

"Wae? Kau meremehkan kami?"

"Aku sedang punya masalah tentang kehidupan percintaanku. Akan percuma minta pendapat kalian yang belum pernah berkencan. Kalian tidak akan mengerti. Arra?"

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengan pacarmu?" Tebak Chanyeol kali ini.

"Sehun punya pacar?" Tanya Jongdae tak percaya.

"Eoh," jawab Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu orangnya?"

"Tentu saja tahu," Sehun menatap Chanyeol terkejut. Bagaimana bisa?

"Nuguya?"

"Ya! Park Chanyeol, aku akan membunuhmu jika kau beri tahu Jongdae."

"Kim Jongin," bisik Chanyeol pelan.

"Mwoya? Sehun-ah, kau berkencan dengan seorang namja?"

"Annieyeo," wajah Sehun memerah, "Chanyeol-ah, jangan sembarangan bicara."

"Aku tidak sembarangan bicara, lain kali kalau ingin berciuman jangan di toilet," kata Chanyeol menyindir.

"Kalian sudah berciuman? Ya, Oh Sehun katakan padaku seperti apa rasanya berciuman dengan seorang pria," ucap Jongdae antusias.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu padaku, lakukan saja sendiri jika ingin tahu," kata Sehun ketus. Bagaimana mungkin teman-temanya justru menjadikan hubungannya dan Jongin sebagai ajang observasi.

"Ah, kau pelit sekali. Hey, Park Chanyeol, bagaimana jika kita,..."

"Andwaeyeo! Jangan gila!"

"Mwoya? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Apapun itu aku tidak setuju."

.

.

.

Hari ini kursi Jongin sudah ada yang menempati. Rasanya Sehun ingin tersenyum. Tapi ia menahannya sekuat tenaga, ia tidak mau terlihat konyol lagi. Ia melewati begitu saja bangkunya dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. Ia memilih duduk di dekat Baekhyun meskipun mereka kurang akrab. Setidaknya lebih baik daripada berada di dekat Jongin. Nyeri di dadanya mungkin akan bertambah parah.

Andai Sehun tahu, mata itu terus saja menatapnya gelisah. Jongin ingin mengajak Sehun bicara empat mata. Tapi tiba-tiba ia merasa tidak sanggup menatap mata Sehun yang terlihat sangat kecewa. Apakah ia benar-benar sudah melukai hati Sehun-nya begitu dalam?

Seorang guru memasuki ruang kelas Sehun. Menjelaskan sesuatu kemudian menuliskan banyak sekali catatan di white board. Sehun harus memicingkan matanya untuk melihat tulisan gurunya yang ia rasa lebih mirip seperti semut berbaris. Sehun mengucek matanya yang terasa berdenyut.

KRIETTT

Dengan tampang tak berdosa ia kembal duduk di samping Jongin yang posisinya lebih dekat ke white board. Tidak seburuk yang tadi. Ia dapat melihat nya dengan jelas sekarang. Sehun mencoba fokus untuk menyalin catatan. Mencoba mengabaikan pandangan mata Jongin yang seolah menelanjanginya. Hentikan itu kim Jongin, kau membuat Sehun merasa sakit lagi. Padahal yang dirasakan Jongin jauh lebih sakit sebenarnya.

Jongin menggenggam tangan kiri Sehun yang Sehun letakkan di atas pahanya. Dada Sehun bergemuruh. Mwoya? Padahal tadi pandangannya sudah jelas. Tapi kenapa sekarang buram lagi? Bahkan lebih buruk. Sesuatu menghalangi pandangan Sehun. Zat cair yang semakin lama semakin banyak jumlahnya hingga tak terbendung lagi oleh kelopak mata Sehun yang berkantung. Sehun kira air matanya sudah ia habiskan untuk mengisi Jongin dua hari yang lalu. Ia salah, bahkan untuk menenggelamkan kelas ini saja masih cukup jika ia tak juga bisa mengontrol diri.

Jongin mengangkat tangannya. Meng-Interupsi sang guru yang tengah menjelaskan pelajaran. Sebenarnya lebih tepat di bilang mendongeng karena hampir separuh penghuni kelas menguap sambil menahan kantuk. Bahkan seorang siswa di pojok sebelah kanan sudah berlari ke dunia mimpi.

"Ada apa Kim Jongin?"

"Sepertinya Sehun tidak enak badan. Aku akan mengantarnya ke ruang kesehatan." Kata Jongin membuat beberapa siswa takjub. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka mendengar suara Kim Jongin.

"Ah, ne."

Jongin berdiri sambil menarik tangan Sehun yang sama sekali tak berkutik. Ia tak mau menggerakkan tubuhnya barang semili pun. Jongin jadi gusar sendiri.

"Wae? Kau tidak mampu berdiri? Apa perlu aku menggendongmu?" Kata Jongin lantang, ia sengaja agar seisi kelas dapat mendengarnya. Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan diseret Jongin keluar kelas.

.

.

.

Jongin meraih tubuh kurus Sehun ke dalam pelukannya ketika pintu ruang kesehatan tertutup. Bahkan Jongin menguncinya dari dalam. Tangis Sehun semakin menjadi. Ia tak bisa bertahan lagi. Terlalu sakit untuk berada dalam pelukan Jongin saat ini.

"U.. uljima," kata Jongin pelan.

"Sekkiya,..." akhirnya Sehun mengumpat. Kata umpatan pertama yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Haruskah ia mencatat nya?

"Apa kau akan percaya jika kubilang yang kau lihat tak seperti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Hanya orang bodoh yang akan percaya."

"Sehun-ah, kumohon. Ini tidak seperti itu. Dia yang menciumku."

"Dan kau menikmatinya? Aku tidak marah Kim Jongin. Aku hanya merasa sakit. Aku tidak akan melarangmu kembali pada Kyungsoo, ikatan kalian pasti sangat kuat. Aku saja yang terlalu percaya diri. Aku bahkan tak berarti apa-apa di banding dia, akummpphf..." Jongin membungkam bibir Sehun dengan ciumanya. Dia pusing mendengarkan kalimat Sehun yang tanpa jeda itu.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, aku sudah tidak punya perasaan cinta lagi terhadap Kyungsoo. Saat ini kau satu-satunya orang yang ku inginkan. Bukan Kyungsoo."

"Tapi,.."

"Kau tidak boleh membantah. Aku tidak menerima penolakan," potong Jongin yang kemudian mendorong tubuh Sehun ke atas ranjang. Memberinya sebuah ciuman kasar yang menuntut.

Menurut Sehun, Jongin itu egois. Dia suka memaksa dan tak mau mendengarkan orang lain. Suka tiba-tiba menciumnya lalu kemudian lari entah kemana dan meninggalkan sebuah tanda tanya. Kalau boleh marah, ia ingin marah. Dan jika boleh kasar, ia akan memukul Jongin hingga kepalanya berdarah. Tapi Sehun lemah. Lemah saat Jongin menyentuhnya. Ia tak bisa menolak pesona Jongin meskipun sudah berusaha membangun tameng baja raksasa.

"Kau tetap bersamaku kan? Kau tak akan meninggalkanku kan Oh Sehun? Jangan pergi. Kau sudah berjanji padaku Sehun-ah." Suara Jongin bergetar.

Tangan Sehun terangkat mengelus pelan rambut Jongin. Ia tentu saja tak kan melupakan janjinya. Ia hanya akan pergi jika Jongin yang memintanya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, tidak akan pernah jika bukan dirimu yang memintanya."

"Demi apapun aku tidak akan pernah meminta hal seperti itu. Aku bersumpah."

"Jadi, waktu itu. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sehun.

"Bisakah kita tidak membahasnya sekarang? Kau merusak mood ku Oh Sehun."

Chu~

Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin sekilas.

"Kau sudah memaafkannya?"

"Tidak akan," Jongin menarik tubuhnya dari atas Sehun. Ia duduk di samping ranjang. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin membahas hal seperti ini.

"Wae? Padahal kalian sama-sama terluka. Aku yang tidak mengenal Kyungsoo saja tau jika ia sangat terluka. Meskipun tak separah yang kau alami," Jongin menatap Sehun penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Kau? Darimana kau tahu tentang dia sebanyak itu?"

"Junmyeon hyung yang mengatakannya."

"Apa saja yang kau tahu?"

"Banyak."

"Bukankah aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan?"

Sehun mengangguk. Tapi bukan itu yang di harapkan Jongin. Anak ini benar-benar tidak tahu situasi.

"Berdamailah dengan masa lalu mu. Aku yakin kau akan merasa lebih baik. Kalau seperti ini kau jadi terlihat kejam, Kai." Sehun takjub dengan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia melontarkan kata-kata sebijak itu? Itu sangat keren menurutnya.

.

.

.

Junmyeon menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar Jongin tanpa permisi ataupun mengetuk pintu. Membuat sang pemilik kamar merasa terkejut dan menghentikan kegiatannya saat itu juga. Junmyeon jadi kikuk sendiri melihat adiknya yang sedang berusaha membuka kancing kemeja Sehun. Melihat Sehun yang berusaha menolaknya, Junmyeon sempat berfikir apakah adiknya itu baru saja akan memperkosa Sehun? Tidak, bukan saatnya ia memikirkan hal itu meskipun ia akan membahasnya nanti.

"Mwoya?"

"Aboji, dia masuk rumah sakit. Aku akan kesana. Kau mau ikut?" Kata Junmyeon tenang meskipun kepanikan jelas sekali terpancar di mata angelic nya itu.

Jongin menggeleng lemah. Sebenarnya ia ingin melihat keadaan ayahnya. Ingin sekali. Tapi pasti ayahnya tidak akan senang melihat wajahnya. Ia masih ingat raut wajah kecewa ayahnya tiga tahun yang lalu. Junmyeon mengerti hal itu. Ia sangat paham. Ia menyaksikan sendiri tangan Ayahnya yang menampar pipi Jongin hingga membuat pipinya bengkak. Ia mendengar dengan telinganya sendiri suara isakan tangis Jongin yang tak kunjung berhenti hingga bocah itu terlelap.

"Areaseo, aku pergi dulu. Jangan berbuat terlalu jauh Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun rapikan bajumu," kata Junmyeon sebelum meninggalkan mereka.

Wajah Sehun jadi memerah. Ia merapikan bajunya dengan tergesa-gesa. Sedangkan Jongin yang tengah duduk di sampingnya terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Pergilah, temui ayahmu Jongin-ah."

"Kau mau ikut?"

"Errr, itu... aku...," ayolah, Sehun pasti akan sangat gugup jika ia ikut.

"Kajja!" Kai menarik tangan Sehun lembut.

Apa yang akan Sehun lakukan? Ia belum siap. Sama sekali belum siap. Dari cerita Junmyeon, ayah Jongin pasti orang yang sangat keras dan tegas. Akan sangat berbeda dengan Ayahnya yang sangat humoris. Bagaiman jika ia tidak menyukai Sehun? Dia bahkan baru berbaikan dengan Jongin beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia sangat ingin menolak sebenarnya. Tapi bukankah kejam jika ia membiarkan Jongin menghadapi masalahnya seorang diri?

.

.

.

"Wae? Kenapa kau tidak mau turun dari mobil?"

"Gwenchanayeo, lebih baik aku disini saja," Sehun berteriak dalam hati. 'KEBETULAN MACAM APA INI?'. Kenapa Ayah Jongin dirawat di Rumah Sakit di tempat Ayahnya bekerja? Ayolah, Sehun mulai panik sekarang.

"Sehun-ah, aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa melewati ini sendiri. Setidaknya dengan ada kau disampingku aku bisa merasa lebih baik," Apalah daya seorang Oh Sehun yang terlalu mencintai Jongin. Kata-kata itu terlalu manis untuk diabaikan. Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Rumah Sakit ini sangat besar, besar sekali. Kemungkinan bertemu mereka sekitar 15%, itu artinya ia punya 85% untuk tidak bertemu ayahnya.

Sehun mengangguk pasti, ia memberi semangat dirinya sendiri. Sehun menghirup nafas panjang sebulum akhirnya menghembuskannya kasar. Ia turun mengikuti Jongin. Tangannya yang dingin di genggam erat oleh kekasih nya itu. Ia menyukainya. Ia suka ketika Jongin menunjukan ke-posesif-annya. Ia suka semua yang dilakukan Jongin terhadapnya.

Seseorang yang berdiri di meja receptionist memandang dengan tatapan menyelidik ke arah Sehun. Bocah itu menunduk dan sedikit menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang Jongin. Wanita itu sepertinya mengenal Sehun. Namanya Im Yoona. Dulu waktu Sehun kecil, ia pernah menyatakan cintanya pada Yoona, dan bilang ingin menjadi dokter yang keren agar Yoona jatuh cinta kepadanya.

"Sehun-ah?" Tanya Yoona ragu.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Anyeong, Noona," sapanya sopan.

"Hya, bagaimana bisa kau tumbuh setampan ini? Ah, aku jadi menyesal menolak cintamu," kata Yoona dengan nada bercanda.

Sehun tersenyum canggung. Ia jadi malu, wajahnya tersipu. Tepat ketika ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Jongin menariknya dengan sedikit kasar. Sehun terlihat kaget. Tapi ia hanya bisa menurut. Gengaman tangan Jongin mengerat. Sehun jadi tersenyum sendiri. Apa Jongin cemburu? Gwiyeowo.

"Aku tidak cemburu Oh Sehun, aku tidak melakukan hal kekanak-kanakan seperti," gumam Jongin pelan, tapi Sehun dapat mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu apa yang kupikirkan?"

"Sudah kubilang wajahmu itu sangat mudah dibaca, seperti ada teks berjalan di dahimu."

Sehun menutup dahinya dengan satu tangan. Tidak mungkin, benar-benar tidak rasional.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kenal perawat itu?"

"A, aku pernah di rawat di sini," Sehun mengelak meskipun ia tak sepenuhnya bohong. Ia memang pernah di rawat inap di rumah sakit ini.

Kaki Jongin berhenti di kamar nomor 21, ruang VVIP. Ia dapat melihat selang infus menancap di tangan lelaki setengah baya yang tengah terbaring lemah. Ia juga melihat sang kakak tengah duduk di dalam ruangan. Mendadak nyalinya menciut. Ia seakan tak punya tenaga lagi, bahkan untuk sekedar membuka pintupun ia tak sanggup.

Cklek!

Mwoya? Kini ia menatap kesal ke arah Sehun yang tiba-tiba membuka kenop pintu ruang perawatan ayahnya. Harusnya ini bisa menjadi momen dramatisnya. Sial! Umpat Jongin dalam hati. Kini penghuni ruangan itu tengah melihat ke arahnya yang tak kunjung bergerak.

"Kau tidak masuk?" Tanya Sehun gemas.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruangan. Ia hanya berdiri begitu saja di dekat pintu. Ayahnya menatap Jongin dingin. Menatap wajah anaknya yang sudah banyak berubah. Jongin menjadi sangat tinggi. Padahal dulu tinggi Jongin sama dengan tinggi Kyungsoo. Kulitnya agak sedikit lebih gelap. Dan tangannya menjadi lebih kekar. Ngomong-ngomong soal tangan, siapa orang yang kini tengah bergandengan tangan dengan Jongin? Pacarnya? Mungkin Ayah Jongin terlalu berharap besar agar anaknya itu bisa menyukai seorang gadis. Ia sempat menduga dengan kejadian di masa lalu, Jongin akan trauma berhubungan dengan seorang lelaki.

Merasa di perhatikan, Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Kau mengunjungi ayahmu, tapi memberi salam saja tidak kau lakukan? Dimana rasa sopan santun mu?"

Jongin kini melangkah mendekat. Mulutnya seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Justru air matanya mengalir dengan sendirinya.

"Tiga tahun tak bertemu dan yang kau lakukan hanya menangis?"

"..."

Ayah Jongin menatap Sehun yang berdiri kikuk di belakang anaknya. Ia tahu mereka pasti punya hubungan spesial, misalnya kekasih atau semacamnya. Setidaknya pemuda itu tampak baik. Apakah orang tuanya sudah tahu bahwa anak laki-laki mereka berpacaran dengan seorang laki-laki juga? Ia tak sanggup jika harus mengalami hal itu lagi. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk itu.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sehun maju mendekati tempat tidur. Mencoba untuk tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya ia sedang gugup setengah mati. Ia membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat.

"Annyeong, Oh Sehun imnida. Teman sekelas Jongin."

"Kalian pacaran?"

"Ne," Jongin menjawab lantang. Ia meraih tangan Sehun lalu menggenggamnya erat. Hati Sehun terasa hangat.

"Apa kali ini kau yakin? Apa kali ini kau bisa memastikan bahawa orang tuanya tidak akan menghinamu? Jangan membuat dirimu trlihat menyedihkan Kim Jongin. Aku tidak akan bisa menerimanya jika itu terjadi lagi." Kata Ayah Jongin emosi. Setitik cahaya bening menggenangi sudut matanya.

"Mungkin, jika itu terjadi meskipun aku tidak mau, aku tidak akan mengelak. Aku akan membela Jongin. Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membelanya," kata Sehun meyakinkan.

"Ne, aboji, kali ini berbeda. Aku akan mempertahankannya apapun yang terjadi."

"Apa lagi yang bisa aku lakukan? Kau tak pernah mendengar ucapanku." Jongin memandang ayahnya bingung.

"Kemasi barang mu, pulanglah."

"Aboji?"

"Wae? Kau tidak mau? Kau mau membiarkan Ayahmu ini kesepian tanpa anak-anaknya?"

Sehun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. Kontras dengan Jongin yang semakin terisak. Apa itu berarti hubungan ayah dan anak itu sudah membaik?

"Go,gomapseumnida Aboji, ah mian, maksudku Ahjussi," Jongin tertawa kecil mendengar celotehan Sehun.

"Annyeong Tuan Kim," seseorang berjubah putih baru saja memasuki ruangan itu.

DEG!

'Mati kau Oh Sehun!' Jerit Sehun dalam hati.

.

.

.

FIN~

Selanjutnya mungkin part terakhir. Semakin kesini rasanya semakin gak jelas saja. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan.

Terimakasih sudah sempat membaca dan memberikan komentar.

Mungkin nanti akan ada side story tentang Kai dan Dio. Tapi entah. Itu baru rencana sih.

.

.

.

#bow


	7. Chapter 7

Tuan Misterius Kim Jongin

.

.

.

.

.

Oh Jungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Ia merebahkan badanya di sandaran kursi. Hari ini ia merasa sangat lelah. Banyak sekali pasien yang harus ia tangani. Belum lagi jadwalnya untuk mengontrol pasien-pasiennya. Harusnya saat ini ia sudah berada di ruang perawatan nomor 21. Tapi ia ingin beristirahat sebentar saja.

Ia menoleh ke arah berkas pasien yang akan ia datangi itu. Tuan Kim. Ia ingat lelaki yang kemarin masuk ke rumah sakit di antar oleh anak buahnya itu. Ia terlihat kacau. Ia juga masih ingat bagaimana ekspresi stress pasiennya itu ketika bercerita tentang anaknya yang seorang gay. Meminta pendapatnya sebagai seorang dokter. Tapi ia menolak mengatakan sesuatu atas nama dokter. Ia bilang atas nama ayah, seharusnya kita bisa menghargai pilihan sang anak meskipun itu tidak sesuai kehendak. Disaat dunia memalingkan muka, seharusnya kita bisa mendukungnya. Bukan ikut menekannya. Bukankah rasa sayang itu lebih dari apapun?

Dokter Oh sering sekali menghadiri seminar tentang LGBT meskipun hanya sebatas tentang kesehatan dan juga dampaknya pada diri seseorang. Menurutnya itu tidak salah. Itu termasuk hak asasi. Meskipun begitu, ia juga paham perasaan Tuan Kim. Dia juga seorang ayah yang memiliki seorang anak laki-laki. Ia harus segera beranjak jika tidak ingin tenggelam dalam kemalasan lebih dalam. Ia masih punya tanggung jawab yang harus ia selesaikan.

Oh Jungsoo berdiri. Meregangkan tubuhnya lalu meraih stetoskop di atas meja. Ia melangkah keluar ruangannya. Menuju kamar nomor 21.

Dilihatnya kondisi didalam ruangan. Sepertinya sedikit ramai. Apa anak Tuan Kim sedang menjenguknya? Mungkin ia mempertimbangkan saran sang Dokter. Memang seharusnya begitu kan?

Oh Jungsoo membuka kenop pintu, "Annyeong Tuan Kim,"

"Bagaimana keadaan anda hari ini?" Ia tersenyum ramah.

Suasana tiba-tiba hening. Ia melihat seorang pemuda yang sangat ia kenal wajahnya. Itu, Oh Sehun. Anaknya. Apa yang ia lakukan di sini? Dan kenapa ia menggandeng tangan anak Tuan Kim? Apa mereka? Tidak, ia tidak ingin memikirkan hal semacam itu. Anaknya tidak mungkin seperti itu.

"Sehun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Jungsoo yang membuat sang anak langsung melepaskan tautan tangannya.

"A,.. aku hanya menjenguk ayah temanku," Sehun gugup dan tampak takut. Oh Jungsoo tau itu. Dia ayahnya. Jadi benar?

Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya lebih jauh ia disini untuk menjalankan tugasnya. Ia berjalan mendekat ke Tuan Kim. Memasang ujung stetoskop ke telinganya dan meletakan ujung yang satunya ke dada Tuan Kim. Detak jantungnya sudah normal kembali.

"Hey, Dokter Oh. Bagaimana ini, ternyata pacar anakku itu putramu? Kau sudah tahu? Apa kau masih bisa mengatakan 'menerima dan mendukungnya'? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kata Ayah Jongin pelan tapi masih bisa didengar.

"Itu urusan pribadi saya yang tidak akan saya bahas di tempat seperti ini. Sepertinya kondisi anda sudah membaik Tuan Kim," Oh Jungsoo tersenyum ramah. Ia benar-benar profesional atau mungkin hanya orang yang sangat baik dalam menyembunyikan perasaan, " Mungkin besok anda sudah bisa pulang, saya permisi dulu."

Sang Dokter meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa melihat sedikitpun ke arah anaknya. Entahlah. Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Menerima dan mendukung? Tak terdengar baik, tidak juga buruk. Ia masih bimbang.

.

.

.

Sehun hanya bisa menunduk. Ia sama sekali tidak berani menatap wajah sang ayah. Ayahnya pasti akan sangat marah. Ia tak pernah melihat ayahnya sediam itu. Dan jujur itu membuatnya takut.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar pacaran dengannya?" Oh Jungsoo bertanya dengan nada tenang. Ia tak bisa berteriak. Keluarga mereka tidak pernah berbicara seperti itu.

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Sebagai ganti sebuah jawaban. Lidahnya kelu.

"Sudah lama?"

"Ani,"

"Berapa lama?"

"Satu minggu, mungkin."

"Kenapa kau bisa menyukainya? Oh Sehun dia ini seorang namja, sama sepertimu."

"A,aku tidak menyukainya."

"Jinjja?" Sang Ayah sedikit lega mendengarnya.

"Aku mencintainya!" Oh Jungsoo menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Ia terlalu berharap.

Rasanya sangat sulit sekali. Ia tidak bisa menerima begitu saja seperti yang ia sarankan kepada Tuan Kim. Tapi, dia juga tidak bisa memaksaan kehendaknya terhadap Sehun. Itu sama sekali bukan gayanya. Sekarang ia jadi benar-benar tahu apa yang dirasakan ayah dari pacar anaknya meskipun ia masih menolak menyebut Jongin sebagai pacar Sehun.

"Kau masih kecil Sehun-ah. Kau belum tahu apa itu cinta. Ini bukan cinta. Lupakan saja perasaanmu itu."

"Tidak bisa Aboji. Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Jongin. Bukankah Aboji bilang seorang pria sejati tidak boleh melanggar janjinya?"

Baiklah ia menyerah. Ia menarik nafas panjang. Memejamkan matanya. Melihat kepribadian Sehun, ia sudah bisa menebak di posisi mana anaknya dalam hubungan ini. Di yakin anaknya berada di bawah.

"Jangan dulu melakukan hubungan sex, kau masih belum cukup umur untuk hal itu. Lakukanlah dengan pengaman," Oh Jungsoo pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Sudah? Begitu saja? Padahal Sehun sudah menyiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin ia terima. Seperti tamparan atau pukulan dari sang Ayah, juga mungkin sebuah benturan benda tumpul. Apakah ini berarti Ayahnya mengizinkannya berpacaran dengan Jongin? Hey, ini mudah bukan. Untung ayahnya bukanlah ayah Jongin.

.

.

.

"Jongin kau mau ikut ke kantin?" Tanya Sehun pelan.

Jongin hanya menggeleng dan Sehun meninggalkannya begitu saja. Sehun berjalan keluar dengan di rangkul oleh Chanyeol. Jongin jadi sedikit kesal. Ia berdiri lalu berjalan cepat menyusul Sehun. Menyeruak di antara dua sahabat karib itu sehingga membuat mereka terpisah.

"Aku ikut," katanya datar.

Suasana jadi canggung. Chanyeol yang tidak nyaman karena terus mendapat tatapan tajam dari Jongin. Sehun yang senang karena bisa makan siang dengan Jongin dan Jongdae yang nampak gembira entah dengan apa. Ia selalu terlihat begitu. Itu adalah Trend Mark nya.

"Jadi sekarang Jongin bergabung dengan kita?" Tanya Jongdae sembari mendudukan diri di bangku kantin.

"Aku tidak bergabung atau semacamnya seperti yang kau katakan."

"Arraseo, kau disini karena Sehun kan?" Kali ini Chanyeol yang bicara.

"Hey!" Sehun menimpali.

Berisik, ini terlalu berisik. Masih jauh lebih baik area street dance bagi Jongin. Kenapa Sehun bisa betah berteman dengan mereka. Jongin salah, Sehun memang salah satu dari mereka. Satu Sehun saja sudah berisik, dan sekarang ada tiga.

"Kau tidak bisa memonopoli Sehun sendirian," ujar Chanyeol dengan mimik serius.

"Hey, ngomong-omong, apa karena bocah ini, kau kemarin tanya tempat membeli kondom?" Sambungnya lagi tanpa merubah raut mukanya.

Wajah Sehun memerah. Ia bahkan sangat malu ketika mengetikan kata 'pengaman' di ponselnya. Dan sekarang Chanyeol mengatakan 'kondom' dengan gamblang di depan orang lain. Terlebih ada Jongin disini.

"Apa kau menyuruh Sehun membeli kondom?"

"Yak, Park Chanyeol bukan seperti itu. Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan bicarakan lagi tentang hal ini?" Sehun gelagapan. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang tampak memerah. Apa yang ia pikirkan sebenarnya?

"Kau mau melakukan 'itu' ya?" Kali ini Jongdae tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya,"Mungkin kau bisa merekamnya dan menunjukannya padaku."

"Ya! Bisakah kalian diam, Jongin, jangan dengarkan mereka." Pinta Sehun. Ia benar-benar ingin me-lakban mulut teman-temannya.

Jongin hanya diam menanggapi celotehan sahabat Sehun. Image nya bisa hancur jika sampai ia hilang kendali. Ngomong-ngomong ia jadi penasaran. Benarkah Sehun bertanya tempat membeli pengaman? Sial! Ia jadi memikirkan sesuatu seperti 'ini' dan 'itu' dalam berbagai gaya. Hey Jongin apa yang ada didalam pikiranmu? Buang dulu itu, ini masih jauh dari jam pulang sekolah. Gawat! Otaknya mulai tidak beres.

"Sehun, hati-hati menurutku pacarmu itu sedikit mesum," Chanyeol mengoceh lagi.

"Annieyeo, dia tidak...," Sehun tersipu,"seperti itu."

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya. Sehun itu sangat buruk dalam berciuman. Ia sering tiba-tiba minta berhenti karena nafasnya habis. Itu sangat buruk, tapi ia jauh seratus kali lebih buruk dalam berbohong.

Jongin menahan amarahnya. Ingin sekali ia memukul wajah aneh Park Chanyeol itu. Memangnya dia siapa? Ayah Sehun? Jongin itu pacarnya. Dan ia berhak memonopli Sehun.

"Boleh aku bergabung?" Tanya seorang lelaki bermata bulat. Itu Kyungsoo.

Semuanya terkejut. Apalagi sepasang kekasih yang sedang di mabuk cinta itu. Well, mungkin tidak akan se-berlebihan itu jika mereka tidak berada di kantin sekolah saat ini. Dan, itu, mereka memakai seragam yang sama.

"Mwoya? Apa aku terlihat seaneh itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menyerah dengan Jongin," lanjutnya yang kemudian duduk di samping Chanyeol.

Dan belum ada yang mengatakan sesuatu. Ini sangat canggung pikir Sehun.

"Wae? Katakan sesuatu," Kyungsoo tidak betah. Apa ia mirip alien?

Jongin pusing sekali. Kenapa ia tidak bisa menikmati masa-masa yang tenang dengan sang pacar. Ingin sekali ia menarik Sehun kabur dari sini sekarang juga. Ia hanya butuh Sehun, tidak butuh bonus yang lain. Sudah satu saja.

"Bisakah kita pergi?" Tanyanya pada Sehun.

"Wae?"

"Sudah pergi saja," Sehun menurut. Ia mengekor di belakang Jongin.

Jongdae menunggu suara protes dari Chanyeol dalam hitungan ke satu, dua, hey? Kenapa Chanyeol diam saja. Ia melirik ke arah sahabatnya itu. Sinchayeo, apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apa otak nya jatuh di suatu tempat? Ia baru sadar tidak ada yang beres diantara mereka. Itu termasuk dirinya sendiri. Ia mengakui itu.

Ia lebih memilih melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang menatap kagum ke arah Kyungsoo. Jangan lupakan bunga-bunga berjatuhan yang tak ia ketahui berasal dari mana itu. Drama sekali. Apa ia harus mencari pacar? Ia tidak mau di beri stempel forever alone di dahinya. Ah, jadi remaja itu sulit dijalani.

.

.

.

"Kau membeli kondom?" Wajah Sehun memerah mendengarnya, ia menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal seperti itu pada temanmu?"

"Aboji bilang aku harus menggunakn itu kalau mau..."

"Mau apa?"

"Kau sudah tahu Kim Jongin!" Sehun berteriak. Ia tahu Jongin mengerjainya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membelinya? Harusnya kau, ah tapi sebenarnya aku tidak peduli pakai atau tidak."

Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun ke ranjang. Ia tidak perlu takut sang kakak memergoki mereka kali ini. Mereka sudah pindah rumah, jadi rumah lamanya ini kosong. Betapa beruntungnya dia, mungkin ia harus berperilaku baik kepada Ayahnya sebagai ucapan terimakasih.

"Hey, hentikan Jongin!"

"Mwoya?" Suara Jongin di buat se sexy mungkin. Ia ahli dalam hal itu. Matanya menatap intens ke arah Sehun. Sehun jadi engap. Ia kepanasan.

"Aboji bilang, aku belum cukup umur untuk ini, a,.. aku..." Sungguh demi kerang ajaib Spongebob, Jongin ingin sekali menerkam Sehun yang seperti ini. Tapi ia harus menahanya. Sebentar lagi saja, dan ia akan mendapatkan Sehun seutuhnya.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Sehun itu anak yang penurut. Jongin tahu itu. Ia anak tunggal dan merupakan kesayangan orang tuanya. Dan Sehun itu tidak bisa berbohong. Ia pasti akan mengatakan setiap detail yang Jongin lakukan jika sampai ayah Sehun mengetahui mereka berbuat mesum.

"Arra, kalau begitu cium aku."

"A, aku?" Sehun bertanya ragu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dan Jongin menyukai itu. Sangat sexy.

"Eoh, kau tidak mau?" Lagi-lagi suara sexy itu.

Sehun menatap bibir tebal Kim Jongin, favorit nomer satunya dari sang kekasih. Matanya terpejam dan ia menyapu lembut bibir Jongin. Sangat pelan dan hati-hati. Jongin tahu Sehun memang tipe yang seperti ini. Ia mengambil alih ciuman itu. Mengulumnya, menggigit bibir bawah Sehun dan memasukan lidahnya saat Sehun membuka mulutnya. Mulut Sehun terasa penuh, ada dua lidah di dalam rongga mulutnya. Ah, ini begitu nikmat hingga di mendesah pelan. Kim Jongin membuatnya gila. Ia benar-benar mencintainya.

"Hya, sudah sering kita berciuman dan kau masih tetap saja buruk dalam hal itu."

.

.

.

~The End~

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah selesai ya, jangan tanya untuk sequel atau yang lainya karena yang akan muncul pasti sesuatu yang nista semacam adegan ranjang. Dan saya tidak terlalu baik dalam hal ini.

Saat ini, hanya ini saja. Maaf jika kurang memuaskan, pendek dan lain-lain. Dan terima kasih sudah memberikan dukungan, dan juga komentar. Maaf tidak bisa membalas satu persatu. Kalian Luar Biasa.

Sampai jumpa di lain cerita. Apa saya updatenya kecepetan?

#bow.


End file.
